A Heart to Be Used as Needed
by anubislover
Summary: After Doflamingo kills Baby 5's latest "fiance," she seeks comfort from his Corazon. Law's always had a soft spot for her, but what she doesn't realize is that Law's spent the past decade plotting to destroy their "Family," and a woman as biddable and beautiful as her makes not only the perfect pawn, but the ideal wife for the sadistic surgeon. Rating will go up for chapter 3.
1. Steal the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters.

A Heart to Be Used as Needed

"Joker killed another one, huh?"

Sniffling and tearfully nodding her head, Baby 5 skulked into Trafalgar Law's lab, the young Corazon's afternoon coffee carefully balanced on a silver tray. "The bastard didn't even give me enough time to set a wedding date." The _Buki Buki no Mi_ user was a mess; mascara blended with tears down her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy, jet black hair tangled, and there were thin rips throughout her maid uniform. She'd clearly just come from another failed attempt at killing Doflamingo, her rage at once more being denied her dream of marital bliss no match for the _shichibukai_ and his _Ito Ito no Mi_ powers.

Law scoffed as he continued to dissect the man on his table. His victim was barely conscious, chest cavity wide open, any resistance he might make suppressed by restraints, a cocktail of opioids, and the fact that his limbs were in a bin on the other side of the operatory. Doflamingo had caught the guy snooping around the castle, so he'd been generously donated to the lab for the Surgeon of Death's amusement. He'd started off using his powers, but after a while decided to practice more traditional surgery—minus the anesthesia, of course. The result was a rather bloody operating table, organs lined up in little trays encased in their own _Rooms_ to keep his subject alive as long as possible.

Holding the man's liver up to the light, Law _tsked_ at the cirrhosis that had formed. "You know, they say insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result."

Grimacing at her superior's handywork, the maid replied haughtily, "I'm pretty sure it's also finding pleasure in playing around with a man's organs while he watches."

"No, that's sadism. Completely different." Turning around, he pulled off the bloody latex gloves and surgical mask, switching them with the coffee mug, warm viscera dripping onto the polished silver. Despite being red with tears, Baby 5's eyes rolled heavenwards in annoyance; with his abilities, he could have easily thrown those in the trash, but he always left it to her to clean up instead. Frowning at the red stains on his dress shirt and white lab coat, she knew she'd also be spending a good hour on his laundry. Oh, well. At least it made her feel useful.

Taking a sip of the bitter beverage as he leaned against the operating table, Law quickly scanned her for injuries. Apart from a few bruises and some thin cuts, she seemed relatively unharmed, but it was still worse than Joker's usual retaliation. Either he'd been in a bad mood, or Baby 5 had really gone all out this time. "Need me to bandage those up?" the surgeon asked, indicating the long, thin slash at her waist.

She waved of his concern as she dumped the contaminated gloves into the trash. "Oh, don't trouble yourself; I'll take care of them later."

It was an expected response; heaven forbid the maid allow anyone to do something for her. Half the time he had to drug her just to fix her up after a mission, as she'd insist on not being a burden even while bleeding out. So, knowing it was a lost cause, he pointed to the sink. "Then at least wash your face; I don't need you dripping snot and makeup all over my nice, clean lab." It wasn't clean, and Baby 5 would inevitably be the one to mop up the blood later, but she was smart enough not to comment.

As she dutifully bent over the sink, scrubbing away tears and reapplying her lipstick, Law diverted his gaze from her injuries to instead appreciate the way her short dress and high heels made her legs look impossibly long. He couldn't help it; as a doctor, he enjoyed studying anatomy, and as an admitted hedonist, he loved a sexy pair of legs on anyone. The way she leaned over, arching her back and presenting her pert ass, filled his head with impure thoughts of burying his stiff cock inside her, fucking her hard and slow while she made helpless little sounds of pleasure.

Joker really was a sadist, parading a beautiful, biddable woman around in such a tempting outfit, then basically forbidding anyone from touching her. It was easier on everyone else, as most saw her as a sister or niece if they regarded her at all, but as Law'd never bought into the family crap, he lacked that barrier. Instead, his main reason for not going after the sexy little maid boiled down to the knowledge that if he did, she'd cling to him for life, and Doflamingo would be pissed.

Even the best fuck in the world wasn't worth upending his ultimate plans.

Downing half the mug of coffee in one go to quell his urges, he said, "Not that I approve of any of the worthless peons you're stupid enough to fall for, but if you want to get married so badly, quit telling Joker and just elope. Why ask permission when you know you'll never get it?" Despite his harsh words, he was vaguely impressed—foolish as it was, he'd give her props for persistence. Her intense desire to get married was almost comparable to his drive to bring the Heavenly Demon's world crashing down around him before finally crushing his heart in his bare hands.

The fact was, despite being Corazon, Law had spent the past decade plotting to destroy Joker and his sick criminal empire. It was hardly for altruistic reasons; he'd set the whole world on fire so long as Doflamingo burned with it. All that mattered was avenging Cora-san, and there was no line he wouldn't cross. A man in his position couldn't afford to have scruples; his job generally revolved around torture, unethical experimentation, helping enforce Joker's rule, keeping his twisted subordinates alive and in line, and more. How could he ever hope to take down the former Celestial Dragon if he wasn't willing to do the same for his plans?

Besides his lack of limits, Law's greatest strength was his patience. Much as he wanted to simply rip out his still-beating heart, Doflamingo was too strong to fight directly. At least, too strong for the Surgeon of Death. At first, Law'd planned on simply earning his trust and killing him on the operating table under the guise of performing the Perennial Youth Surgery, but after seeing how monstrously powerful and resilient he was, the young doctor had been forced to figure out a new plan. Then, two years ago, he'd had an epiphany; to take out a Warlord_,_ you needed an Emperor, and he was in the perfect position to sabotage Joker and Kaido's partnership. He would break one of the gears that kept the New World running, then sit back and relish the beautiful storm he'd ushered in.

It wouldn't be easy, and at the moment, his greatest challenge was gathering the right allies to help him enact his brilliant scheme. Violet used her powers and sexual relationship with Joker to keep him informed of their boss' plans and divert any suspicions of betrayal. Law had amassed a small but devoted crew eager to follow him into Hell. Last year, he'd secretly saved the Straw Hat boy at Marineford, healing and handing him over to Silvers Rayleigh to train with the intention of calling in the life debt once he and his crew were strong enough for the New World. The young upstart's brand of chaos would be useful for destroying Joker's SMILE factory and invoking Kaido's wrath.

Slowly Trafalgar D. Water Law moved the pieces into place, playing a quiet game of chess with the unwitting _shichibukai_ while acting as his sadistic but loyal Corazon.

Perhaps it was that devotion to subtlety and meticulous planning that made him so annoyed at Baby 5's foolishness. "Seriously, you do this every time; flounce into his office crowing about how you're getting married, and the next day the guy's entire town has been razed to the ground."

"But I want the Young Master's approval!" she declared. She simply could not understand why everyone was so against her getting married. Ever since she was a child, she'd longed to belong somewhere, to be useful and needed by someone. To be a man's wife meant that there was someone who truly valued her, who saw how useful she was and was happy to let her tend to his every need. To be useful was to be needed, to be needed was to be loved, and a loved person would never be abandoned in the mountains, determined a burden, or forgotten.

Once more presentable, her cheeks flushed as she basked in a romantic fantasy, imagining her hypothetical wedding day. "I know he's just being protective and doing what he feels is best, but he's never even met my boyfriends! Once he sees how truly in love we are, he'll walk me down the aisle and give me away to my beloved—"

"That's just it—he doesn't _want_ to give you away," the Dark Doctor interrupted sourly, running a tattooed hand through his messy hair in irritation. Really, how was he the only one who saw through their boss' illusion of "family" for the brainwashed cult that it was? Was it because he'd witnessed first-hand what he'd done to his own brother? The volatile maid was one of the few he cut any slack; he'd spent the past twelve years watching Doflamingo cultivate her psychological need to be needed into something fanatical and horribly unhealthy, whereas the rest were just plain cruel, stupid, or greedy. That didn't mean he wouldn't gleefully tear into her I delusion like a pinned-down frog, though. "You're most useful when you're solely devoted to him. If you marry outside the Family, your loyalties will be divided."

"No, they won't," she argued, clasping her hands over her heart, eyes sparkling dramatically under the cold, florescent lights. "I'll always be loyal to the Family!"

"But what if your husband wants you to choose between us and him?" Law pressed, setting down his mug. Normally, he didn't bother trying to reason with her, but he was feeling particularly sadistic at the moment. Such utter devotion to that monster disgusted him, and something urged him to pick at the fresh scab over the maid's damaged psyche and watch it bleed as she was forced to face painful reality. "Your taste in men is generally atrocious, so who's to say you wouldn't end up falling for the enemy? Let's say your husband needs you to shoot Joker, but Doflamingo needs you to kill your husband. Who would you obey?"

"I—I would…" she trailed off, eyes dropping to the floor and hands wringing her apron as her mind struggled. Cheeks flushed red with strain, white teeth bit into her plump, cherry red lip, and sweat started to form across her brow. The butt of her cigarette fell to the floor, slowly burning out on the white linoleum. Law didn't need to check her pulse to know her heart was racing, and her bountiful chest heaved as panicked adrenaline raced through her veins. It was like a computer attempting to process a paradox, slowly frying its own circuits trying to figure out the unsolvable answer.

A wide, cold smirk stretched his lips, gold eyes greedily taking in her mental anguish. Really, it was quite an attractive look on her. Control freak that he was, he got a special, sick thrill from the knowledge that he could play with her emotions so easily, his words as precise and sharp as his scalpel. "Exactly. That's why he'll always kill your pitiful fiancés. He doesn't trust you to make good decisions on your own, so he guards you like a dragon would a princess, incinerating any would-be knights in shining armor trying to rescue you."

"But I don't need to be rescued," she insisted weakly.

"Well, that's good, because none of those idiots cared about you enough to _want_ to rescue you. They wanted to take advantage of your weakness, just like everyone else."

"You're wrong; they loved me!"

"Then tell me all about your latest 'romantic' proposal," he said sarcastically, slowly circling her like a leopard sizing up a wounded doe, deciding what part of her soft, defenseless flesh he should sink his teeth into first. "Did he get down on one knee and declare his undying devotion? Whisper sweet nothings as you gazed at the stars? Give you a sparkling diamond ring and a bouquet of red roses?" he rasped in her ear as his hand teasingly stroked along her shoulders.

"He…he gave me a daisy," she muttered, hopelessly staring at the floor.

"Ooo, a _daisy_! I'm sure it was the prettiest weed freshly picked from a crack in the sidewalk a woman could ask for."

Spinning around, she struck him, the deafening slap of her open palm against his cheek echoing throughout the operatory. "Why are you such an asshole?!" she shouted, tears once again welling up in her big, dark eyes.

Even though he'd been expecting it, Law glared at her like a basilisk for her insubordination, smirk returning as she instantly cowered before him. Toying with her was so amusing, her reactions volatile yet comically predictable. Really, it was something he'd grown to enjoy over the years—seeing just how far he could push her before she snapped, only to watch her immediately regret it from nothing more than a cold look.

Relishing the power trip he got from her fear, the Corazon stalked back to the table. His victim's eyes were becoming a bit clearer and his struggles had renewed, strained noises bubbling up in his throat as the drugs wore off. It seemed his body had processed the opioids more quickly than expected; too bad for the unlucky fool, but that just meant more fun for the Surgeon of Death.

Chuckling, Law glanced over his shoulder at Baby 5. With no one to cling to like she normally would, she'd remained frozen in place, trembling as she fearfully awaited his response. Dismemberment was his go-to punishment for her if her were in a particularly bad mood, though he always put her back together, and by the next morning she'd be back to scolding him for not showing the young master enough respect or stealing her last cigarette.

Lucky for her, this was one of his better days, so instead of having her join the man on the table, Law threw her a bone. "I need you to fetch me that gag on the counter. I don't trust my patient not to start screaming again, and it would be rude of him to cause a racket when we're trying to have a conversation."

The second the word "need" had left his mouth, Baby 5 ceased her cowering, dashing over to the counter and grabbing the leather gag, nearly tripping over herself in her eagerness to be useful.

Despite himself, the Dark Doctor gave the barest hint of a smile. Much as the woman annoyed him with her fanatical devotion to Doflamingo, her desire to help was just so pure it was, at times, endearing. If he were honest, Baby 5 was probably the one he hated the least in the organization; besides being the nicest to look at, her wants and needs were simple, and she could be surprisingly compassionate in little ways. She was one of the few who, despite considering him a traitor, had acknowledged just how much Cora-san had meant to Law. Held his hand while he'd mourned for his savior after he'd been dragged kicking and screaming back to the Family. Been genuinely thrilled that his Amber Lead Disease was cured. Taken up smoking with him as a small tribute to the former Corazon, huddling behind a tree as they retched at their first taste of tobacco.

If nothing else, he always enjoyed watching her attack their boss when he murdered her fiancés. Even when she failed, Law found it to be catharsis-by-proxy, as he spent most of his days plotting how to horribly and painfully murder the _shichibukai_. A hell of a turn-on, too; who wouldn't have the occasional sexual fantasy about a hot maid trying to assassinate the man you hated most?

Sparing a nod of thanks, the surgeon shoved the gag into his patient's mouth before tightening the restraints. He prided himself on his steady hands, and he wouldn't have his work ruined because the worthless fool couldn't keep still. "You may call me an asshole, but I'm the only one who cares about you enough to give the cold, hard truth. Everyone else sugar-coats their words so they can keep you compliant and unwilling to think for yourself. So, you're welcome."

Hands fisting on her hips, Baby 5 scowled. It was remarkable how she could go from trembling before him to arguing like they were still children. "Oh, so people who are awful to me care, and yet the men you claim give such horrible proposals don't? You're so full of shit, Law!"

He shrugged, taking another sip of his now-lukewarm coffee. "Am I? Even when I was officially promoted to Corazon, you still treated me the same as when we were kids—slapping me when I got mouthy and refusing to kiss my ass like all the other sycophants in this shithole. Are you saying you don't care about me?"

Her beautiful face twisted in genuine confusion. "I…well, of course I do, but…"

"I let you get away with so much more than anyone else. You hit me, insult me, order me about, and the most I've ever done is cut off your limbs for a few hours, and I always fix you back up good as new. Because, even though you're a foolish, emotional pain in the ass, our little spats are the only thing that feel genuine some days. To you, I'm just Law, and I actually appreciate that." It surprised him how honest he was being, but he supposed it was as he said; he cared enough not to bullshit her, at least compared to the others.

"You do?"

"Yeah. So that's why I'm telling you to stop accepting every 'proposal' a guy throws your way. You're famous for your eagerness to please, and men are always looking to take advantage of that. And even if you did manage to find the one decent soul in this world who genuinely loved you, Joker will never let you go. He'll kill anyone who might take you from the Family."

Something sparked in her eyes at his words, as if he'd given her the greatest epiphany of her life. "Maybe…maybe I could marry someone _in_ the Family, then! Trebol nearly offered just this afternoon!"

Law gagged on his coffee at the very thought. A man like him needed a strong stomach, but perhaps he did have some limits, after all; not even he would inflict marriage to the snot-dripping freak on someone. "Please tell me you had to good sense not to accept." He facepalmed at her embarrassed blush. How could anyone's standards be so low? Was marriage really such an enticing concept that she'd bed _that_? And the risk of death aside, shouldn't a woman as sexy and submissive as her attract better suitors?

A sudden, cruel idea popped into his head. What if _he_ married Baby 5? A dangerous assassin and obedient maid could certainly be useful in his scheme. Doflamingo wouldn't dare kill him for proposing; not if he wanted that Perennial Youth Surgery. He wouldn't even have a good excuse to refuse the match, considering how it would both keep Baby in the Family and—so he'd believe—further secure his Corazon's loyalty. After all, what better reward could Law ask for after years of faithful service than a gorgeous trophy wife?

And on the day he finally enacted his revenge against the Heavenly Demon, he'd either have a powerful, completely devoted ally in Baby 5, or she'd be too crippled by indecision to pick between them, keeping her from interfering. Either way, Joker would have lost a piece on the chessboard and not even know until it was too late.

A little voice that sounded disturbingly like Cora-san's whispered in his ear that using Baby 5 like that made him no better than the Doflamingo, but Law brushed it away. If anything, he was being kind to the silly maid; hadn't Rosinante wanted to keep him, Baby 5, and Buffalo out of Joker's clutches? The Marine's own methods of doing so hadn't been gentle or entirely ethical, either—throwing kids out of a window wasn't exactly a safe way to deter them from a life of piracy. Besides, even with his not-so-noble intentions towards her, Law was still a far better suitor than anyone she'd pick on her own. In fact, he was making her dream of becoming a wife a reality, and wasn't that generous of him?

Putting his mug down, the surgeon reached out to gently rest his fingertips under her chin. Startled at the unexpected contact, Baby 5 nearly stumbled back, but he stepped closer, wrapping his arm securely around her waist to steady her. "It astounds me that a woman as beautiful as you would even consider settling for a disgusting _thing_ such as Trebol," he said lowly, looking deeply into her obsidian eyes. It would be easy to simply say he needed her or demand she marry him, but he wanted to be sure her loyalty fully shifted to him, otherwise, she could become a liability.

Besides, seduction was just so much more fun; since he'd hit adulthood, Law'd indulged in all manner of sexual vices with hundreds of partners, men and women alike. After all, he hadn't expected to live past thirteen, and even with his Amber Lead Disease gone, he was on a ticking clock. Death loomed on his horizon, whether it he be killed in battle, forced to fulfill his purpose and conducting the Perennial Youth Surgery, or Joker uncovering his betrayal. So, in between plotting and research, why not make the most out of the time he had? And for all her annoying quirks, Baby 5 was a gorgeous, obedient woman, and he'd be lying if he didn't like it when she showed her feisty side. She'd starred in many a wet dream over the years, and now he could finally justify making them a reality.

Hot, coffee-scented breath made the wispy strands of hair that framed her face flutter delicately. "You'd see you've got far better options if you simply opened your eyes."

For her part, Baby 5 was utterly shocked. First, Law admitting that he cared about her, and now he was implying there was someone out there who might be interested in proposing? Was he serious, or just making fun of her like Trebol?

Slowly, the tattooed fingers at her chin journeyed south, brushing lightly down her pale throat, over her trembling heart, between her voluptuous breasts, across her trim waist, until they reached the pocket of her apron. Her eyes were fixated on his hand as he fished out a cigarette and her lighter, her breath quickening as he raised the former to her mouth. Instinctively, she opened up to take it, but with a playful smirk, he teasingly ran the filter over her bright red lips, amused at the way the cherry gloss stained the white paper.

Finally, he pushed the cigarette between her lips, murmuring, "Have you ever been kissed before, Baby-ya?"

The way her cheeks went pink was so uncharacteristically demure he had to chuckle, the sound rumbling deep in his chest, sending strange but thrilling tingles between her legs. "N-no," she stammered bashfully.

With a soft _click_, Law flicked the sparkwheel with his thumb, carefully bringing the dancing flame to light the tip of the cigarette. He could tell he was making her nervous by the way she hurriedly took several steadying puffs, embers flaring with every inhalation.

"Such a shame. I imagine there are women who would kill for lips like yours. And the way you practically suck on that cigarette," he growled, gold eyes fixating on her mouth, "it gives a man _ideas_."

"What kind of ideas?" she asked, breathless and full of wide-eyed, eager curiosity.

Unconsciously, his arm tightened around her waist at her innocence, forcing her to arch against him, soft curves molding against hard muscle. God, she didn't even know how tempting that question made her. If he were a man with less control, she'd be on her knees learning first-hand what a mouth like hers was made for.

Plucking the cigarette from her unresisting lips, Law took a long drag before blowing the smoke out his nose as he looked down at her with hooded eyes. Licking his lips, he could taste the lingering hints of cherry gloss, sharp and sweet and delicious. "The kind a sweet little thing like you wouldn't ever dream of."

"Are they," she swallowed harshly, pupils dilating as she instinctively gripped his lab coat, "the kind husbands and wives have?"

"Husbands and wives, lovers, bedmates, bored, horny teenagers; basically, anyone who likes to fuck," he replied before taking another drag. As he leaned back his head to release the stream of smoke into the air, he smirked devilishly at her rapt expression. Oh, he was going to _ruin_ her.

Gently tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear, he murmured, "Let me talk to Joker. Maybe I can pick his brain, figure out if there's anyone he would consider a worthy husband for you."

He forced himself not to laugh at the shadow of disappointment that crossed her face. Dropping her gaze, she pushed against his chest, trying to break away. "Ah…thank you, Law, but you don't have to. I'd hate to be a burden, and you're so busy—"

"Nonsense. A loyal, caring woman like you deserves a husband who appreciates everything you have to offer." Deftly, he maneuvered them so her backside was pressed against the operating table, caging her in and thwarting her escape. Their legs entangled, Baby 5 had no choice but to meet his piercing gaze as he absently flicked the cigarette's ashes onto a small puddle of blood by her hand. "I may not always agree with him, but he was right to kill the worthless bastards you were so infatuated with. Hell, my only complaint is that he always got to them before I did."

"What?"

"I mean, if killing every man on the planet is what it takes for you to notice me…"

Baby 5 blinked blankly, mind desperately trying to process what he'd just let slip. "Law, are you…?"

"Am I what, Baby-ya?" he teased, leaning forward as he took another drag, his hot breath mingling with the sweet smoke as it fanned over her lovely face.

"Are you…proposing?"

"What if I were? Would you blindly accept like you did Trebol's?" Putting the cigarette down, he ran the very tips of his fingers over her exposed collarbone before resting his palm over her thundering heart. He was positive if he removed it, it would jump right out of his hand. "Are you so desperate that you'd accept the proposal of a man who's cut you apart for fun?" Roughly, his other hand buried itself in her thick, jet black hair, yanking her head back and pulling her even closer until their lips lingered barely an inch apart. "So desperate you'd give yourself over to a man covered in blood, pressed against an operating table occupied by a half-dissected idiot?"

"Yes," she replied with bated breath, hopeful eyes sparkling.

God, she was weak. Law could pin her down and fuck her on that table, do any number of depraved things to that luscious, untouched body and she wouldn't even complain so long as he said he needed her. The thought was tempting, but he couldn't risk Joker refusing their union because he couldn't control his libido. The Heavenly Demon had to feel like the surgeon genuinely desired his approval—that he wasn't trying to go behind his back and destroy his wretched "Family."

"Then no, I'm not." Despair crumpled her face, tears once more welling up at how easily he'd played with her emotions. Before they could fully fall, Law released her hair to cup her chin. "Mainly because my pride would never let me give such a half-assed proposal. When I ask you to marry me, I'll have Doflamingo's blessing, a ring, and it'll be somewhere far more romantic than my laboratory."

Jaw dropping, she stared at him in disbelief. "Y-you mean that?"

"Absolutely. I can't stand the sight of your tears; if marriage is what it takes to make you happy, I'll do everything I can to help."

"Thank you, Law!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck. "You really do care about me!"

He had to chuckle as he returned her embrace; he knew she'd readily agree, but her pure joy at just the prospect of marrying him stroked his inflated ego.

"I promise I'll be the best wife you could ask for! I'll clean your surgical equipment twice a day, launder your lab coats by hand, give you back rubs, make onigiri for dinner every night—whatever you need!"

A tiny smile pulled at his lips. All such sweet, innocent promises from a woman who was far more sheltered than one would ever imagine from an assassin for a family of criminals. Though, he'd definitely take her up on that last one.

"Just promise me you'll be a loyal, dutiful wife, Baby-ya, and I'll give you a marriage unlike anything you've ever imagined," he whispered intimately, cradling her cheek. His hand was so big he could fit the whole side of her face in his palm. She turned her face to nuzzle it blissfully, causing his calloused thumb to brush over her plump bottom lip.

Gold eyes darkened at the sight of her red lips against the tattooed appendage. Unconsciously, he stroked it against the seam of her mouth, gently coaxing her to open up and let it slip into her soft, hot mouth. He gave a faint moan at the sensation of her silken lips wrapping around him, molten tongue curiously stroking the rough pad. Experimentally, he gave it a few shallow thrusts, and he nearly lost his damn mind when she responded with an instinctive suck.

"Good girl," he whispered without thinking, and the way her pupils dilated with desire at his words forced him to pull away, lest he jump the gun and the eager maid before him.

"Is…is that the kind of idea my mouth gives you?" she asked, panting faintly, her pale cheeks flushed as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"That's one of the tamer ideas," he rasped, retrieving the forgotten cigarette. It had almost burnt down to the filter, but there was just enough left for a few steadying puffs. "Once we're married, you'll get to experience every dirty thought I've ever had about you. Would you like that?" he asked, unable to help himself.

Her harsh swallow was audible in the taut silence of the lab. "Yes."

The pleasant throb between his legs urged him to start the wedding night early, but besides the logical part of his brain telling him he needed to set things in motion with Doflamingo, it was coaxing him to wait; this wasn't the time or place to indulge in such a delicious morsel. Baby 5 needed to be savored, like a gourmet meal he'd spent hours preparing, not swallowed down in one bite. Once she was officially his, he'd have plenty of time to mold her into his perfect concubine, subordinate, secret weapon, and tool.

Desire under control, he took her hand, pressing a chaste, gentlemanly kiss to her knuckles. "I'll meet with Joker tonight; I'm sure I can convince him we're a match made in heaven. But I need you to not to tell anyone about us until I formally propose, alright? I want everything to be perfect, and we can't risk Joker finding out too early and thinking we didn't value his approval."

Black eyes sparkled as his careful choice of words. "I promise, darling!"

"Such a good girl," he chuckled, admiring the way her cheeks instantly flushed at his praise. How…_interesting_.

As Baby 5 giddily skipped out the door, the click of her heels silenced by the door slamming shut behind her, Law turned to the man bound on his table staring at him with wide-eyed shock. He'd nearly forgotten they'd had an audience, and he'd have to make sure he was properly disposed of before meeting with Joker; he couldn't let anyone spoil his plans before he even got to the good part, after all.

"Oh, don't give me that look," he said as he pressed the smoldering embers of the dying cigarette against his patient's cheek, smirking as the accusing eyes watered in pain. A fresh pair of surgical gloves stretched over his long fingers, and as he selected his scalpel, he added, "Trust me—I'm still a better option than that fucking creep Trebol."

TBC

(Should I continue? Please let me know with a review; I know this is a rare pairing, so just favoriting and following this story won't be enough)


	2. Fool the Joker

Joker

Of all the things Law hated about being Doflamingo's right-hand man, dressing the part was near the top of the list. The black feathered jacket was a painful reminder of the man who had tried and failed to save him from his psychotic brother's clutches. It didn't matter whether he wore an expensive suit or stark naked underneath, the mantle weighed on his shoulders like Seastone shackles.

Once Joker was dead, he'd take great pleasure in burning the damn thing.

Rolling up the sleeves of his mustard yellow dress shirt, he took a deep, fortifying breath, mentally reminding himself that it would all be over once he crushed the Heavenly Demon's twisted heart beneath the heel of his boot. Lazy, arrogant smirk firmly in place, he firmly knocked on the throne room door, respectfully waiting for his boss' leave before sauntering in.

"Doffy," Law greeted, hand raised in a casual wave, "I hear you had to crush Baby-ya's dreams of wedded bliss again."

"Aw, come on, kid," Doflamingo chuckled, pouring them both a generous glass of brandy. The red glow of the setting sun glinted off his sunglasses, his wide grin full of maniacal humor. "I was doing her a favor! You should have seen her latest 'groom'; the guy had more wrinkles than Lao G!"

The Dark Doctor laughed, accepting the crystal snifter. As much as he loathed sharing a friendly drink with the man, he could at least appreciate that Joker never compromised on the alcohol's quality. He made a mental note to pour some into the bastard's open wounds before he killed him. "I believe you! She really does have horrible taste, doesn't she?"

"_Fuffuffuffuffu_, you got that right! It was kind of cute, at first, but's starting to lose its charm."

"And here I'd assumed you considered androcide a hobby."

Flopping backwards into a large, plush chair, Doflamingo crossed his long legs with a shrug, taking a sip of his own drink. The chair would have been a loveseat for an average human, but the former World Noble's massive frame basically turned it into an armchair. "Eh, killing those guys is too easy to be any real fun, and it just about breaks my heart seeing her cry over it."

"Then it's a good thing you didn't see her earlier; poor thing was an absolute wreck when she came sobbing into my lab. Completely ruined my shirt. Maybe I should remove her tear ducts."

That earned him a sharp cackle. "While you're at it, see if you could surgically insert some goddamn standards. I swear, each new 'boyfriend' is worse than the last. This time, I actually had to use my powers she was so bent out of shape! She needs to realize that I'm looking out for her best interests. None of those peons deserved her."

Swirling the amber liquid thoughtfully, Law lounged in the Heart Seat. For all its red velvet cushions, the gaudy throne felt no more comfortable than it had when he'd first been shackled to it at fourteen, but after ten years, it was easier to pretend. "Honestly, I couldn't agree more. The problem is, she'd got this idea in her head that marriage will make her happy, and with her compulsion to be needed, she jumps at every perceived proposal she hears. After all, what could a man possibly need more than wife?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, that's a spot-on diagnosis, doc; you got any suggestions for a cure?"

Taking a swig of brandy, he savored the silken burn as it slid down his throat. It was well-aged and smooth, with a few notes of smoke and sweetness; the perfect drink to accompany his plan. "I do," Law replied with a grin, setting aside his snifter to lace his fingers together. "Let her get married to a man of your choosing."

Doflamingo sat up straighter in his seat, eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses. "Are you fucking kidding me, Law?"

Despite the sharp edge of anger in his boss' tone, the young Corazon simply smiled. "Not at all. As much as she wants to get married, she desperately craves your approval. If you chose her next beau, she'd be absolutely over the moon and we can put all this nonsense to rest."

"Well, unfortunately, there's no one worthy of our little Baby 5," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms and hunching over in an exaggerated pout like a spoiled child who'd been told to share his toys.

"No, but you could at least pair her with someone you trust," he coaxed. Though psychotic and selfish, after over a decade working for the man, Law knew how to gently lure him to the conclusion he desired. "Someone who wouldn't take advantage of her. Someone who could reign her in and ensure her loyalty never strays from the Family. Specifically, someone to keep her _in_ the Family."

Intrigued, the giant man relaxed in his throne. "Ah, now I get it. _Fuffuffuffuffu,_ you had me worried for a sec! I should have known you'd never try to drive Baby away from us. A sweet, precious little thing like her needs our protection."

_Yes, the woman who can turn into a literal arsenal needs protecting,_ Law thought sarcastically, though his smile never faltered. "I'd never even consider such a thing. You know I've got a soft spot for her, Doffy; we've been friends since childhood."

"A soft spot is right! I've seen you rip out Giolla's heart just for commenting on how tired you look, but when Baby slaps you, at worse she gets dismembered for a few hours. I've never even had to order you to put her back together."

"That's because unlike Giolla, Baby 5's disrespectful outbursts come from a place of love, like a mother scolding an uppity child." Allowing his expression to soften, Law absently gazed out the window as he continued, "On top of that, her compassionate displays bank up enough good karma that I can't stay mad for long. After all, no one else brings me onigiri or bullies me to get some sleep when I've been cooped up in my lab for days. So yeah, if it keeps someone else from getting their filthy hands on her, I'd gladly give her the wedding of her dreams."

Stretching his long arms before linking the fingers behind his head, Doflamingo sniggered. "How sweet. Ok, I'll bite; who would you suggest as the groom? Pica? Buffalo?"

Though he kept his expression strategically banal, inside Law was crowing. Joker was reacting exactly as he'd predicted, and he'd already prepared a response for every man he might suggest. "Pica's too volatile and Buffalo's almost as impulsive as she is. She needs someone who can handle her violent mood swings and bring her to heel. Besides, I'd hate to waste such a beauty on them."

"Harsh, but fair. Hate to say it, but that really limits our options. Vergo fits the bill, but he's a bit preoccupied with the Navy, and I can't trust that she wouldn't run off to be with him and blow his cover." Rubbing his chin, Doflamingo mentally ran down his list of subordinates. "How about Senor Pink? Baby 5 and the guy who dresses like a baby!" he laughed, tongue lolling out.

Internally scowling at the bad joke, Law shook his head. "The man's dressed like that to honor his late wife for years; remarrying won't do his mental state any favors, nor hers."

"Yeah, guess you're right. Gladius?"

"I don't trust that he wouldn't blow her up if they got into an argument. Baby-ya's feisty, and I doubt he'd show the same restraint I do if she ever slapped him."

The _shichibukai_ raised an eyebrow at the nickname. It had been an intentional slip, something to lead Joker to the conclusion he needed. "Kid, quit beating around the bush. Fun as it is acting like a pair of matchmaking old biddies, you never would have suggested this if you didn't already have someone in mind. Out with it."

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Law finally stated, "Me."

This time, there was no laughter from Doflamingo. No snide comment. Just a tense pause as the two pirates stared each other down.

"You're serious."

"I am. I'll even say it plainly; I want Baby 5."

Uncrossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees, he scoffed at his Corazon. "Law, you've always been a realist; you know you've only got so many years left to live, and you've acted accordingly." Recalling the first time he'd taken his young protégée to a gentleman's club, he chuckled. He'd felt like a proud papa watching the teen saunter off to one of the private rooms with a beautiful woman on each arm and a damn attractive man in tow. By the time they left the next morning, none of Law's partners had been in any state to move. "When you're not down in your lab, you're fucking whoever you please. Hell, even I'm impressed with the number of notches on your belt at your age! So, considering how marriage tends to clash with your lifestyle, what's got you suddenly looking to settle down?" he asked, blonde eyebrow raised in suspicion.

This was where Law would have to tread carefully. He knew how out-of-character his proposal seemed; on top of regularly inviting scantily dressed partners to his chambers, everyone knew that if Trafalgar Law vanished suddenly, he'd reappear in no more than a week, hungover and reeking of sex, drugs, and blood. In reality, though the sex was a great stress-reliever, those wild benders also gave him the perfect cover whenever he had to disappear for a few days to carry out one of the more clandestine aspects of his plan. A committed relationship, much less marriage, would put a damper on that.

Yet if it led to the Heavenly Demon's painful and humiliating downfall, it was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Staring at his glass in contemplation, Law replied, "I've been thinking about the future. The Perennial Youth surgery has been difficult to research, and even harder to practice, but I'm confident that I'll figure it out in due time. After everything you've done for me, I owe you that much. But that's got me wondering; eternal youth isn't the same as immortality. You could, theoretically, still be killed. Possibly even get sick or poisoned. Unfortunately, I won't be there to help you, and genius like mine is hard to come by. So, why not pass down my genetics and ensure you'll still have a medical prodigy even after I'm gone? Maybe even your next Corazon?"

"And you want to have that with Baby 5?"

"She's gorgeous, biddable, and feisty enough to not bore me. More than that, with her unfortunate childhood, I can guarantee she'll be a doting and protective mother yet won't stand in your way when you choose to take the kid under your wing. Really, I couldn't ask for a better option."

Law could see the wheels in Doflamingo's head turning. He's chosen his words very carefully—fatherhood might potentially give the doomed doctor something to live for, but it just as easily created an exploitable weakness. A baby would give Joker extra leverage, something to hold hostage or threaten should the Surgeon of Death appear to have second thoughts about performing the surgery.

Of course, Law had no intention of producing such an asset. He'd sterilize himself and Baby 5 if need be. No child of his would be twisted in Joker's sick image.

The Heavenly Demon studied him thoughtfully, his gaze intense even through his sunglasses, chin resting on his entwined fingers. "That's all true, but I'm surprised; with how long you've known each other, I'd assumed you thought of her like a sister or something."

The Dark Doctor's grin was lecherous, gold eyes hooded as he replied, "I can assure you, I'd never think of my sister the way I've thought about Baby-ya."

"It's the maid outfit, isn't it?" he chortled, tongue lolling out to sweep lewdly across his lips. "And here I'd thought you had a thing for nurses."

Smug, lecherous grin in place, Law winked. "Oh, those are nice, but my real kink is short uniforms and obedience."

"And Baby 5 has an abundance of both. That doesn't mean I'm on board with this. No offense, but you're not the type of guy I trust to respect the bonds or marriage." Though he remained smiling, there was little pleasure in the expression—more like a threatening baring of teeth. "If you cheated on her, I'd have to start removing some pretty specific body parts, and don't think I'd let you reattach them."

It was a vivid, yet not unexpected threat, so Law didn't even flinch. Instead, he donned a playful grin. "Oh, come on, Doffy; haven't I been a good boy? You've been dressing her up like a pinup since we hit puberty, parading her around like the most delicious forbidden fruit I could imagine, and I never so much as took a bite because I respected your authority. I mean, with how obsessed you've been with keeping her pure as virgin snow, part of me assumed you were saving her for yourself."

It was a dangerous idea to put in the _shichibukai's_ head, but one Law didn't trust Vergo or Trebol not to suggest just to spite their fellow executive. It was no secret that the Club Seat and former Corazon held no shortage of jealousy towards him, and if they had any idea that he coveted Baby 5, whether they knew his ultimate plan or not, they'd do their best to interfere. This way, he could at least nudge Doflamingo away from such thoughts.

As he considered it, his threatening expression relaxed. With a single gulp he finished off his glass of brandy, grabbing the bottle to pour himself a generous refill. "Yeah, I've thought about doing her." Lounging against the couch, his lips stretched into a lecherous grin, long tongue swiping over his gleaming teeth. "Hot little thing like that, all bright eyes and tasty curves…but Baby gets attached too easily. Fucking her means your bachelor lifestyle is dead, since she'd probably kill any other woman you even looked at."

Pleased that his plan was still on track, Law felt the tension in his spine melt away. "Exactly; I'm not blind to what I'm getting into. Hell, I thought you'd be thrilled—since I won't be wasting time chasing tail, I'll be able to devote more of it to my research. No need for week-long benders when I've got wifey waiting for me at home."

Leaning back, Doflamingo threaded his fingers together in thought. "Alright, Law, say I am considering your proposal; I've got a few stipulations."

"Name them."

"One, if you're insisting on marrying her, you're gonna be the best damn husband she could ask for. No cheating, fucking about, or even flirting with men, women, or anyone else. And definitely no more drug-fueled benders—gotta set a good example for the kids, right?"

"Of course." Much as he did enjoy his bursts of rebellious freedom, he'd easily made peace with giving it up. The drugs had long lost their thrill, barely even having an effect on him anymore. Violence he could still enjoy in the lab or even on missions for Joker. As for the sex…

With how eager to please Baby 5 was, he doubted it would even take long to train her up to be the perfect lover, submissive and pliant, ready for him whenever he desired. On top of having her warm his bed every night, it'd be so easy to call her down to the lab and put that hot little mouth to use, or corner her in a dark hallway for a quickie.

"Two, I'm gonna need your timeline for getting me Law 2.0."

The request pulled Law from his lustful thoughts, reminding him to focus on the task at hand. "Though I'm sure she's plenty fertile on her own, I have plans to develop a drug to increase the chance of twins; that way, the odds will be in our favor of getting another medical genius. On top of that, I need to study mine and Baby-ya's genetic material and physiologies to ensure our Devil Fruit powers won't cause any unexpected complications. Should her transformations affect her uterus, I'll have to demand she not be given any assassination missions for the duration of her pregnancies."

"So how long are you saying you need to knock her up?"

This time the smug, lecherous grin on his face was completely genuine. "I mean, I'm not going to wait to start fucking her—if I'm expected to be faithful, she's going to do her wifely duties. But I won't start the fertility treatments until at least a year in, when I'm confident we'll have the results we want."

"If you're in no rush to put a baby in Baby, why do you want to marry her now?"

He rolled his eyes, but his lips softened with the barest hint of affection. "Because it's Baby 5; we take our eyes off her for a moment, and she might actually wise up and elope. I mean, I'm completely willing to murder whatever shit-stain tricked her into running off, but then she'll be all pissed and that tends to put a damper on a relationship."

"Ok, fair point." He rubbed his chin, looking heavenwards in consideration. "I'm guessing you'll probably want a few years with the kid before you perform my surgery, right?"

"Just for the sake of being sure I _am_ leaving you with a genius," he assured, hands up in surrender. "I showed signs of being a medical prodigy by the age of three, and I'm happy to impregnate Baby-ya as many times as necessary to hedge our bets."

"_Fuffuffuffuffu!_ The way you're talkin' I might end up with a whole herd of Trafalgar rug rats running around!"

"Hey, the Family did a good job raising us and Dellinger. I trust you'll turn my children into fine, upstanding members of society once I'm gone."

The two glanced at each other, then shared a hearty laugh.

"Ok, ok, fine; I can wait a few years for Corazon Jr.," Doflamingo chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. "And I appreciate you stacking the odds in my favor. You're good at planning shit, Law, so I trust you to do whatever it takes to get me at least one genius."

"Happy to hear it," he responded, linking his hands behind his head and relaxing in his chair. The Heart Seat was still mockingly uncomfortable, but bit by bit he was getting closer to his chance to reduce the damn thing to ash.

Three long fingers were held up as Doflamingo's grin became more mischievous. "Which brings me to my third stipulation: trust. If you want me to trust that you're serious about this whole marriage deal, I'm going to need you to prove it."

"How?" Law asked, curious but unconcerned.

"You propose to Baby 5, and I'll throw you the wedding of the century. Flowers, music, not a crumb of bread at the reception—you name it and I'll pay for it. But the engagement will last at least a month. In that entire time, you're as celibate as a monk—no fucking girls, guys, or even jerking off. And before you get any funny ideas, that also means Baby's off limits until your wedding night."

Insulted, Law narrowed his eyes. Sure, he was a degenerate and had deliberately cultivated the image of being a careless fuckboy, but he was also a highly trained surgeon, a ruthless torturer, and his right-hand man; did Doflamingo really think a month without sex would break him? That after all his careful planning, such a stupid stipulation would scare him off? Did he honestly have such a low opinion of him after everything Law'd done for the former noble?

Oh, as if he didn't already have a thousand reasons to slowly crush his boss' heart between his fingers.

"Deal," he ground out through his teeth.

His white-knuckled grip on the chair only tightened when Joker laughed. "You don't sound very convincing, kid! If you don't think you can do it, just back out now! I'll marry her off to Trebol or something and you can knock up a random hooker."

"I don't want some prostitute—I want Baby 5!" he snapped, gold eyes glinting dangerously in the fading rays of the sun. Silly as it was to get angry over such a little thing, Law was nearing the edge of his patience, and he _hated_ seeing a carefully crafted plan threatening to fall apart when he was so close to getting what he wanted.

"Hey, don't give me that scary look!" Doflamingo chortled, his leisurely sip of brandy unable to hide the self-satisfied smirk. "I'm just looking out for everyone's well-being."

_No, you're playing with us like puppets,_ he thought sourly, forcing himself to calm down. This was all just part of the man's sadistic game, and he'd walked right into it. But Law refused to let himself get jerked around like a marionette. "As am I. We both know my plan works out best for everyone. I get an obedient, healthy wife whom I can trust to carry my legacy. Baby-ya gets her dream of being married, and when I'm dead she'll still be blissfully needed by our child. And you get both your next Corazon and insurance that your favorite assassin won't run off with some scumbag looking to use her against you. But if you really feel I need to prove myself, fine—I'll stay completely celibate until the wedding night."

"You sure?"

"Doffy, I'm going to make this clear; if you try to marry Baby-ya off to a freak like Trebol, she's going to become a widow and you're going to need a new Club Seat."

"Ok, ok! You've made your point." Sitting back, he gave a mock toast with his snifter. "If you think you can reign her in, I'll bless your joyous union. I've got better things to do than kill idiots trying to separate our family and dodge her angry murder attempts. But marriage had better not turn you soft."

Pleased that he finally got his way, Law let himself fully relax. "It won't. Ultimately, it's just a means to an end, but one that will satisfy all parties."

"You sure Baby will be able to 'satisfy' you?" he asked with a leer. "Pretty sure she's been waiting for a husband to pop her cherry; virgins can be hot, but that kind of inexperience can be frustrating, too."

Remembering the way she'd sucked his thumb in the lab, Law wasn't worried. "She's biddable and eager to please, so I'm sure she'll do everything possible to keep me satiated. Hell, a woman like that is practically tailor-made for me, since I can train her up to do what I like instead of having to break any bad habits."

"Good, because I'm serious about not letting you cheat on her, Law. I want us all to be a big, happy family, and as the patriarch, it's my job to keep everyone in line."

_Is that why you murdered your own brother? _Law sneered quietly. _Because he stepped out of line? Because if that's your biggest concern, then you'll never see me coming._ Careful not to let his thoughts bleed onto his face, he nodded. "Understood."

Grin shifting into something more easygoing and friendly, he asked, "So, when are you gonna ask her?"

The Corazon finished his warm brandy, taking the opportunity to think it over. "Next week. There's a full moon, I'll have time to pick out a ring, and I'm sure I can set up some nice, romantic music or something."

"Shit, you're taking this seriously."

"Of course. I refuse to let anyone mock me and compare my proposal to those other worthless peons'." Mostly, though, a week would give him time to take care of some loose ends. He expected Joker would be watching him closely during the engagement to ensure he really did hold up his promise to be faithful, and combined with actually putting a wedding together, there'd be little chance to work on his ultimate plan until after the honeymoon.

Though, perhaps he could use his honeymoon as a chance to visit Ceaser's lab on Punk Hazard, and maybe swing by Sabaody to recruit more men to serve his cause. Considering the number of slaves Doflamingo shipped to those auction houses, surely more than a few would be happy to get some revenge against their captor.

_Well, marriage is looking easier already, _he thought with a grin.

Mistaking his expression for something else, Joker laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were smitten, kid!"

Tattooed hand pressed to his chest, Law sighed dramatically. "Is that really so hard to believe? Just because I'm a heart stealer doesn't mean I can't fall in love. Why, maybe all the wanton sex has been my way of coping with the cruel possibility that I'd never get to be with the one woman I truly care for!"

The two men shared a laugh at the absurdity of the idea. Baby 5 may believe in such crap, but her betrothed and boss knew better—the world was cruel, love was more painful than death, and no matter how you dressed them up, people were at their core nothing more than vicious animals looking to rip each other's throats out.

"Regardless, I trust you'll be discreet until after I pop the question?" Law asked. "I'd hate for someone to ruin the surprise."

"You mean sabotage your perfect moment. Monet'll be heartbroken when she hears."

"She'll get over it," Law scoffed. He'd had a few fun evenings with the harpy, but she was of no importance to his plans. Though it did bring up the concern that she might try to turn Baby 5 against him before he could put her completely under his thrall. He'd have to ask Violet to keep an eye on her. "Maybe she'll catch the bouquet."

"And if she's lucky, Trebol won't be around for the garter toss!"

XXX

A week later, Baby 5 received orders from a grinning Doflamingo to clean up a mess in the palace garden. Broom and dustpan in hand, she marched out into the moonlight, mood sour despite the beautiful evening. Law had avoided her since he'd promised to talk to Joker; every time she so much as caught a glimpse of him, he'd disappear, using his powers to easily escape. Even when he had no choice but to be in the same room as her, such as dinner or meetings, he refused to meet her gaze, intently preoccupying himself with some other task or simply looking through her as if she were invisible.

_Maybe Doffy told him to stay away from me,_ she thought with a sniffle. _Maybe he didn't approve the match and he now wants Law to stay as far away from me as possible. Or maybe Law decided he didn't need me as his wife._

There was another painful possibility—that she'd dreamt hers and Law's entire conversation. There was no hint that he'd spoken to the young master. No hint he even remembered flirting with her in the lab. Had he really held her close, asked if she'd ever been kissed, shared that cigarette with her? Or had she been so distraught by yet another dead fiancé that she'd begun to hallucinate?

_Maybe I'm just completely crazy and my useless brain is making shit up because it knows I'll never get married! God, I'm such an idiot! I never should have gotten my hopes up,_ she thought as she wiped a stray tear from her eye.

There was no time for feeling sorry for herself now, though; she had a job to do. She was needed in the garden. Once she was done, she could sneak off to her room and indulge in a good cry over her pathetic state.

As she entered the garden she was greeted by the soft sound of smooth jazz, and as she curiously made her way towards it, she wondered if this was the "mess" she was supposed to clean up. Right arm transforming into a pistol, she whirled around a large hedge, ready to blow the musician's heads off, only to find the barrel of the gun inches from Law's chest.

"Whoa, easy, Baby-ya!"

Immediately she froze, horrified that she'd nearly shot her superior. "I'm so sorry, Law!" she exclaimed with a deep bow. "Doffy told me there was a mess to clean up, and I assumed—"

"It's alright; this is Joker's fault," he insisted, cupping her chin to make her look at him. His mouth was twisted in annoyance, and she wondered if he'd settle for just scolding her or if she had an evening of dismemberment to look forward to. "He should have just told you I wanted you to meet me out here."

Law's greater height forced her to straighten up, otherwise she'd be able to look no further than his chest. She blinked as she realized he was dressed rather nicely; smart black blazer and trousers, yellow dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, freshly polished shoes, and glittering gold earrings and cufflinks. The spicy scent of cologne tickled her nose, and she recognized it as the deep, musky fragrance he wore whenever he went out, and one of the myriad of smells his sexual partners reeked of when they left his room.

Amethyst eyes swept across the little clearing, taking in the small table with its crisp white tablecloth, which she identified as the one she'd ironed not an hour ago but had mysteriously gone missing. A vase of scarlet roses, a bottle of red wine, and two crystal glasses were carefully arranged on top of it, and with the small jazz quartet off to the side and the soft glow of the moon and surrounding lanterns, she finally understood.

The Corazon was out here meeting someone. Someone he was looking to impress. To her knowledge, he never put in this kind of effort for someone he simply intended to fuck, so whoever it was had to be really special.

No wonder he'd been avoiding her all week.

"Was there something you needed?" she asked softly, trying not to let her disappointment show.

In leu of an answer, he strolled over to the table and pulled out a chair, pointing at the seat meaningfully. Frowning, she studied the seat, not seeing any dirt but wiping it down anyway with her apron. An irritated little vein ticked on his forehead at her response, so she quickly tried to figure out what else he could possibly need. Should she fetch a cushion? Was the chair itself unsatisfactory and he wanted her to get a new one?

"I want you to sit in it, Baby-ya," he finally said with an exasperated little eyeroll.

Red stained her cheeks in embarrassment. Asking her to take a seat was the last thing she expected, but maybe he wanted her to test the strength of the chair? She'd cleaned Law's room several times after a one-night stand, and broken furniture was not an uncommon sight.

Gingerly sliding into the chair, she was surprised when he pushed it in, taking the seat across from her.

Feminine fingers fiddled nervously with the ruffled hem of her apron. What was she doing here? What did Law need? Shouldn't she get out of the way before his real date showed up and got the wrong idea?

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked, resting his sharp chin on the bridge of his linked fingers, smirking slightly as he took her in. It was the first time he'd really looked at her all week, and she wondered if she was dreaming again.

When she nodded mutely, he continued, "Sorry for the calling you out on such short notice; I wasn't sure everything would come together in time, and there was a threat of a storm rolling in. Plus, with all the planning I've been doing this week, I've been so tired I barely knew what day it was. The invitation almost completely slipped my mind."

The full moon illuminated his face, and she could see the dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced than usual. Insomnia had always been a problem for him, but she knew it got worse when he was stressed. And when it got especially bad, his temper was a lot shorter, and he was more likely to take it out on her when she got in his way. Why didn't he ask her to take care of things? When it came to stuff like this, she was incredibly useful! She could set a table and deliver messages. If it helped, she was even willing to let him cut her into pieces so he could let off steam! Did he think she'd mess it up? Was he so sure he didn't need her? "You did a good job," she assured weakly.

His large, tattooed hand plucked one of her own from her lap, his rough thumb rubbing teasing little circles across her knuckles. "I'm glad you like it. I'll be happy to leave the wedding planning to you and Joker, though; picking out tablecloths and flowers was absolutely mind-numbing."

"Wedding planning?"

"Of course." Baby 5's heart quivered as he linked their fingers. It all felt like a scene from one of those romance novels she sometimes snuck from Giolla's room. The moment where a pair of lovers confessed their feelings, none but the moon to bear witness.

As he poured a generous amount of wine into her glass, Law placed a butterfly kiss to the tip of her ring finger, followed by a light nip. "I like to think it'll be a classy affair, but with Doflamingo in charge I'm not holding out hope. Still, so long as I get to see my obedient bride in a beautiful white dress, I can't complain."

"That sounds nice," she managed to say, even though it felt like he was slowly strangling her. Even if his promise in the lab hadn't been real, could he really be so cruel as to mock her with plans for his wedding when her dream was slowly being bashed to bits?

He raised an eyebrow. "You seem far less excited than I'd imagined."

"Oh, no, of course I'm excited! I'm sure your wedding will be lovely, and I'm happy to help if you need me!" she said with a pained smile, desperately holding back her tears.

Smile dropping, his gold eyes narrowed. "Ok, this is ridiculous—you take the most innocuous comment from a complete stranger as a proposal, but you honestly can't tell when I'm trying to ask for your hand in marriage?"

"What?"

Pulling out a small, velvet box, he presented her with a gold ring, a heart-shaped diamond gleaming in the center. He smirked at the way her eyes widened in shock. "Joker gave his approval, and I said when I proposed it'd be far better than what those scumbags had done. Now, are you going to stare at me forever, or are you going to say you're mine?"

"…am I hallucinating?"

Reaching across the table, he gave a harsh pinch to the soft skin of her wrist.

"Ouch!"

"Proof enough that this is real? It's been an exhausting week, Baby-ya, and I'd like to spend the rest of the evening drinking a nice glass of wine with my future wife before the hell of wedding planning starts. Though, I suppose if you don't want me…" he trailed off as he slowly began to close the box.

A stampede of thoughts galloped through her head, barely comprehensive but all arriving at the same conclusion.

Law had asked her to marry him, and she needed to give an answer.

"Y-yes!" she exclaimed, ready to leap over the table, but his upraised hand between them stopped her.

"As much as I'd love to have you in my arms," he said with a tired but triumphant grin, "I promised Joker I'd be a gentleman until the wedding. That means we're going to have to keep touching to a minimum."

"But why?" she asked curiously as he slipped the ring onto her finger. The diamond gleamed in the dim light, and it all finally felt so real.

She was finally going to become a wife!

Overwhelmed with emotion but unable to embrace her betrothed, she settled for grabbing his hand, kissing his fingertips like he had hers, her lips momentarily wrapping around his finger. Surely that counted as keeping touching to a minimum while still letting him see her gratitude, right? And he'd seemed to like it when she sucked his thumb that time…

She gasped as his long fingers wrapped around her wrist, tugging her forward so hard she knocked over her glass of wine, the burgundy liquid seeping into the clean white tablecloth.

Hot lips pressed to her ear as he rasped, "Because you're too fucking irresistible for your own good, and if I'm going to make it to our wedding night, I need you to be a good girl and not _tempt_ me."

Liquid fire pooled between her thighs at the way his baritone voice called her a "good girl," and she couldn't help but let out a little whimper in response. He seemed to catch her reaction, as his voice became even rougher as he said, "Do you like that, Baby-ya? Does being called a 'good girl' turn you on?"

Swallowing hard, she tried to pull away, but his hand was like a shackle, unrelenting in its task of keeping her captive. "Yes," she practically whispered, a little ashamed. Good girls didn't get so hot and bothered over a few simple words. A good girl wouldn't have tempted him. A good girl wouldn't secretly want their superior—their _future husband_—to pin her to the table and show her what those romance novels meant when they talked about a man bringing his lover to the peak of pleasure.

She heard him take a deep, steadying breath before finally releasing her wrist, sitting back down and refilling her glass as if nothing had happened. Gold eyes flickered up to meet her breathless and confused gaze, and his wicked smile made her chest tighten and tingles dance through her nervous system.

"Then I'm looking forward to you showing me just how good you can be on our wedding night."


	3. Corrupt the Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_.

Corrupt the Queen

A month of torture. That was the only way Law could describe the wedding planning. His blood pressure was through the roof, sleep was harder to come by than usual, and he was beyond pent-up. After thirty-one days of reigning in Doflamingo's extravagant suggestions, enduring his boss' intense scrutiny, and ignoring the far-from-subtle mocking from his colleagues—all without his usual outlets for stress—it was a miracle he hadn't just abandoned his ten-year plan and attempted to tear out Joker's heart with his bare hands.

He could live without sex, but with the additional strain the wedding brought on, he barely had time for his experiments or even senseless violence to let off some steam. Joker might not have banned them, but it seemed he was determined to make sure he was too busy to get in any form of relaxation. People called Law sadistic, but clearly, he'd learned it all from the best.

Sanity close to snapping like a stale breadstick, he nearly called off the engagement by week two, but Baby 5 had inadvertently persuaded him otherwise.

_Body parts spun in the air like windmills as Law sheathed Kikoku, a sadistic grin adorning his face when they fell to the ground, landing in a neat little stack on his laboratory floor. Baby 5's head plopped on top of her arms, rocking unsteadily for a brief moment before rolling down the bloodless pile, across the floor, before finally being halted by his boot._

_It might not have been as viscerally satisfying as tearing into a helpless victim with his scalpel and hearing them scream as the blood painted the walls, but it was far less messy and almost as effective at lightening his mood._

"_Thank you, Baby-ya," he cooed down at his decapitated bride-to-be. She'd been doing her best not to tempt him, believing his month of abstinence was his way of displaying his devotion to her, but still regularly visited his lab to drop off coffee and receive his approval on all the little wedding details she and Doflamingo had been obsessing over. She'd come down to ask him some inane question about the ceremony, but upon seeing how tired and stressed he was—not to mention how close he was to murdering someone—she'd immediately offered to let him cut her to pieces if he needed an outlet. The words had barely left her lips before she was engulfed in a blue aura, and the past ten minutes had seen her vivisected and put back together in nearly a dozen different ways._

_Blinking away the dizziness, she weakly smiled up at him despite her obvious discomfort. Even if his _Room_ made amputation painless, it was far from a pleasant experience. "I'm just glad I could be useful to you."_

"_Of course you are. Now, you had a question for me?" he asked, gently picking up her head from the floor. She was such a considerate thing, sacrificing herself to suit his needs like that. It really did bode well for their marriage._

"_I wanted to know if you think we should we use our real names in our vows," she replied, eyes sparkling at the thought of their wedding day._

_He stiffened. He'd nearly forgotten that she knew his true name. If she dared utter that fateful D. in front of Doflamingo, Law was a dead man. Forcing a smile and dropping a chaste kiss to her brow, he replied smoothly, "No. I trusted my name only to you and Buffalo, and that's how it'll stay. And I like the idea of being the only one who knows your real name; a romantic little secret between husband and wife."_

_Somehow, her eyes sparkled even more at the prospect. "Whatever you want, darling!"_

From then on, even though it drove him batty, Law'd made sure to be as involved with the wedding planning as possible. He didn't fear Baby 5 accidentally revealing his name, but it was a strange and sudden understanding that she unknowingly had a small amount of power over him, and it was in his best interest to fully convert her to his side. Otherwise, she could be a dangerous liability.

So, the Surgeon of Death endured the hours of flower arrangements and napkin selections, all for the sake of keeping his bride happy and in check. In turn, she allowed him to cut her apart any time he needed, and as the wedding date grew closer, Law felt more secure in his decision to make her a part of his scheme. It turned out she had uses beyond her sexy body and _Buki Buki_ _no Mi_. He'd taken to asking about her day and quickly discovered that she was far more observant than he'd given her credit for; she knew everyone in the Family's likes, dislikes, schedules, quirks, and even a few of their secrets. To many, she was practically invisible, able to listen in on conversations, and her presence at any particular time was hardly questioned, as it was her job to clean the whole castle. She'd make a fantastic spy, and her happiness that Law was willing to listen made her eagerly spill some lovely tidbits about Sugar and Pica that he had every intention of exploiting.

At last the big day came and Law was able to breathe a sigh of relief. The ceremony had been opulent but thankfully not the multi-day festival and gladiator tournament that Joker had originally proposed. Sugar made an admittedly adorable flower girl, though Law wasn't sure he wanted to know who the toy soldier acting as ring bearer had been. Doflamingo walked the bride down the aisle, and even the Surgeon of Death could admit Baby 5 looked so blissfully happy it was hard not to be a little pleased with himself that he'd made her dream come true.

Especially since it brought him one step closer to his own.

The reception had been a true test of his patience and resolve. Joker had thankfully come through on his promise that there would be no bread during dinner, but it was only a small comfort in the nearly five hours of off-color speeches, too-loud music, mocking calls for the new couple to kiss or dance, and just generally being trapped in a room full of the people he hated the most. It all served as a sour reminder that if the World Government hadn't poisoned his city and murdered his family, he likely never would have become a pirate and his wedding day might have been _worth_ celebrating.

Still, Law endured it all with a charming smirk, laughing off Buffalo's embarrassing Best Man toast and playing his part as the contented groom. The woman pressed to his side made it all slightly more bearable, acting as a constant reminder of the delicious prize he'd finally claim at the end of the night. Though the poufy ballgown Baby 5 had chosen prevented him from teasing her under the table like he wished, making her shiver by lightly brushing her bare arms and the back of her slender neck had provided a suitable enough alternative.

It was nearly midnight when, after the cake cutting and bouquet and garter toss, Doflamingo finally elbowed him in the ribs. "Go. You held up your end of the deal, and I can tell you're ready to pop," he sniggered. For the former World Noble, the whole affair couldn't have gone better. His Corazon was even more firmly entangled in his twisted family web, his deadly maid wouldn't stupidly run away with the next guy who proposed, and in a few years he'd have another genius child he could mold to take Law's place after he got his eternal youth surgery. "Just don't break the poor girl. She's still got an important part to play, after all."

The words were barely out of his boss' mouth before Law activated his _Room_, teleporting himself and Baby 5 out of the ballroom and into his quarters. The hated feathered coat was spitefully tossed into a lonely corner of the room as he pounced on his long-awaited prize.

Amethyst eyes blinked in surprise; she'd been talking to Violet mere seconds ago, and now they were upstairs? Shouldn't they have said goodbye to their guests? "Wha—"

Law cut her off with a fierce, aggressive kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth and savagely claiming the spoils of victory. He knew it was nothing like the soft, chaste peck he'd given her at the altar, but he refused to hold back now that he finally had the chance to indulge.

It was time for Baby 5 to discover what she'd really signed up for when she'd agreed to be the Surgeon of Death's wife.

Still, when her tongue tentatively attempted to dance with his, he forced himself to slow down. This was not some whore he could satiate himself with and discard, but a valuable asset. He had to break her in carefully if he wanted her blind loyalty, and it was better to take his time and teach her how to please him, since she'd be doing it the rest of her life.

Besides, Law'd waited years to get his hands on the tempting little maid. No matter how ravenous he was, this was a night meant to be savored.

So, he pulled away to allow them both air, giving a lopsided smile as he loosened his tie and shrugged off the tuxedo jacket. "Sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to kiss you like that for too long."

"I understand, darling," she said, cheeks flushed scarlet and lips already deliciously swollen. "I…I want to make you happy, so kiss me however you need."

"'However I need', huh?" he taunted, trapping her against the wall. "That's a dangerous thing to say to a man, Baby-ya. I'm beginning to see why Joker was so protective of you." Leaning in, he bypassed her mouth to kiss along her jaw, nipping and sucking a hot trail to her ear. "You're aware that I'm a man who has a lot of 'needs', aren't you?"

"Of…of course! That's why we're perfect for each other!" she gasped as he wrapped his lips around the sensitive lobe. "I'm happy to attend to each and every one!"

A low chuckle rumbled like distant thunder as his tongue played with a delicate pearl earring. Releasing her flesh with a wet pop, he purred, "Of course you are. A good girl like you would do anything to please her husband, wouldn't you?"

The shudder that rocked through her body and the way her breath staggered were highly amusing. Law'd both tortured and entertained himself planning out exactly how he'd defile her on their wedding night; imagining what he'd say and do to grant or deny her pleasure. It had become increasingly clear to him that she had a praise kink—which he intended to exploit all night long—but he was eager to see what other urges and weaknesses he could play with.

"Get undressed, Baby-ya," he ordered, voice barely more than a growl as he pushed away so he could observe her properly, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. Bit by bit, his dark skin and black, heart-shaped tattoos were exposed, and he preened at how his bride's violet eyes were locked onto his lean muscles.

"Do…do you want me to undress completely?" she asked shyly. Nervous, she fiddled with the full skirt of her dress, though she couldn't pull her gaze away from her husband's chest as Law carefully stripped off his tie and shirt. She'd seen the bold, swirling tattoos plenty of times, but watching him peel away the soft linen in the intimate setting of his bedroom—_their_ bedroom, and just for _her_—sent a jarring surge of liquid fire between her legs. "Or just to my underwear?"

A dark blue eyebrow lifted curiously, and Baby 5 continued, "I was given some special wedding lingerie and I was told you…might want to see me in it."

Intrigued, a wicked smirk stretched across Law's narrow face. He'd caught a glimpse of white lace and thigh-high stockings during the garter toss but hadn't allowed himself to linger lest his already-straining control snap. "In that case, take off your dress and give me a little show. Let me see what naughty secret you've been hiding under that innocent gown all day." Licking his lips, he added, "Oh, but leave the veil on."

Obediently she nodded, reaching behind her back to unzip the fluffy white dress, letting it fall to the floor like a pile of snow. Law had to take a moment to stare at the ensemble underneath; whoever had dressed her had gone all-out with the lingerie. From the sheer, white lace corset to the matching stockings, garters, and panties that barely covered more than the essentials, she looked like a pin-up. The contrast of the pure color with such slutty scraps of clothing more than did its job turning him on. On top of that, each piece was adorned with little white bows, making her look like a present all wrapped up for him. Leading her further into the room where he could get a better look at her, he twirled his finger in a silent demand to turn around so he could appreciate the back. Blood instantly shot down to his cock when he saw the back of her panties had a heart cut-out right across the cheeks, another sweet little bow sewn daintily above it.

His brain quickly pushed aside any inquiries regarding who gifted her such a naughty ensemble. None of the options were particularly palatable, and the most likely one threatened to turn his mood from lust to loathing.

Instead, he wrapped his tattooed hands around her pale waist, yanking her towards him and grinding his already half-hard length against her pert ass.

"You look so fucking gorgeous."

Her reply was adorably bashful. "Thank you," she mumbled, head ducking to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks.

Oh, she was just precious. Such a sweet, innocent lamb, despite her impressive kill count and allegiance to one of the most vicious pirates on the Grand Line. A better man might even hesitate to strip her of her remaining virtue, but not him.

Innocence never lasted long around Trafalgar Law.

Sweeping aside her hair, he leaned down to nibble the sensitive shell of her ear. "Don't be shy; you're my wife, now. If there's anyone you shouldn't feel ashamed to show off your sexy body to, it's me." Dropping a kiss to her bare shoulder, he rasped, "In fact, you should wear this for me all the time."

"But it's wedding lingerie…"

"Who cares?" he asked, left hand sliding down to pry her legs apart. The sweet heat between her thighs urged him to wiggle his fingers beneath the fabric of her panties and delve inside but he held off, settling for just cupping her gently, gratified when she instinctively bucked against his palm. Carefully, he shifted their bodies so they faced the full-length mirror. His cock felt wonderful cradled against the soft meat of her ass, but he wanted to see her face as he played with her for the first time. "You look sexy as hell, and it turns me on. If I want you to wear it, you'll wear it."

"Yes, darling."

"That's a good girl," he replied, chuckling as he felt her clench around his hand at his words. In the reflection he could see her cheeks flush further, and he briefly wondered if she might pass out. As a precaution, he wrapped her arms up and around his neck, with the added bonus that he now had full access to her luscious curves. "From the moment you kissed me, you agreed to be mine," he purred, eyes locking onto hers in the mirror. Both his hands roamed her body, grasping and massaging the tender flesh hidden by intricate lace as he rolled his erection against her firm rump. "I'm curious if you even know what that means."

"Of course I do!" she squeaked as his blazing palms squeezed her full breasts. She noted in the mirror how nicely his tan skin contrasted with her ivory tone, like coffee and cream. Further proof in her mind that they were perfect for each other. "I've read Giolla's romance novels, and the girls…clarified some things for me during the bachelorette party."

"Did they? Well, wasn't that nice of them?" he chuckled as he teasingly traced the tips of his fingers along the lacy edge of the bustier. He doubted any of them had truly prepared her for what she was in for—the debauchery that took place in Trafalgar Law's bedroom wasn't easily put into words, after all.

A curious, devious thought entered his mind, and he whispered, "Did you fantasize about me, Baby-ya? Imagine all the sexy, naughty things I'd do to you now that we're married? How I'd touch you and fuck you?"

"I…maybe a little…"

"Did you touch yourself while you thought about me?"

"N-no…"

Gold eyes narrowed, mildly insulted. He'd filled the wet dreams of men and women for years, but his bride hadn't even pleasured herself while she imagined him fucking her? He harshly pinched her nipples as a reprimand. "Why not?"

Whimpering, her hips bucked in response to his rough treatment. It hurt, yet sent delicious sparks crackling trough her. "Because my body belongs to you! It'd be selfish to touch myself, especially when you weren't allowed to!" Embarrassed, white teeth worried her bottom lip before she confessed, "And…and it wasn't enough. E-even when I touched my clit, nothing felt as good as what you would do…"

A hot swell of lust shot straight down to Law's cock. He found he liked the idea that a small, teasing touch from him could get her wetter than masturbation, and he knew he needed to get started immediately. "Stay right there, Baby-ya," he rasped with a final sharp nip to the top of her ear, smirking as he felt the full-bodied shiver that ran through her at the promise in his voice.

Reluctantly prying himself from her warm body, he headed over to his desk and fished a small vial from the top drawer. It was filled with a red, viscous fluid that he swiftly chugged down, scowling at the bitter aftertaste. It was a solution he'd developed years ago that acted as a male birth control, leaving his seed infertile, though it wouldn't diminish his performance—in fact, it reduced his recovery time to nearly half. Satisfied that he wouldn't have to worry about producing the heir Doflamingo wanted while still getting to fuck his woman as much as he desired, Law discarded his shoes, socks, and belt before turning back to his wife, who had obediently stayed put.

"Given how…inexperienced you are, we both agree that I should take the lead on this, yes?" he asked rhetorically. Law wasn't the kind of man who relinquished control, especially in the bedroom.

Coyly looking at him over her shoulder, the maid nodded her head. "I'll do whatever it takes to please you, darling." Biting her lip, she added, "Use me however you need."

He hadn't been looking for permission, but he certainly wasn't going to refuse it. Prowling towards her like a ravenous leopard, Law spun her around, grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. With a feral smile, he dragged his tongue up her throat to just below her ear where he purred, "I'm going to fuck you all night long, sweetheart. I've got exceptional stamina, and I haven't been satisfied in over a month thanks to you. So, get ready to be used _thoroughly_."

Without waiting for a reply, he once more claimed her lips, this time taking a moment to appreciate them despite his hunger. They were smooth as the skin of a plum, softer than down pillows, and so deliciously pliant beneath his own. Prying them apart, he delved past to coax her tongue to dance with his; teaching her how sensitive the inside of her mouth was with every stroke and twirl. She gave a muffled mewl when he lightly brushed the top of her mouth with the very tip of his tongue, tickling her palette before pulling back to give her bottom lip a harsh nip.

"Ready for me to show you the kind of ideas you put in my head?" he rasped, running the pad of his thumb across the bite.

In leu of an answer she eagerly took his hand, wrapping her mouth around his thumb and sucking eagerly, just like in the lab. Smirking, he let her lavish his thumb with attention, piercing eyes never leaving hers as she licked and suckled, excited to see that hot, hungry look he'd given her in the garden again. The past month had been filled with wet dreams about the heady promise in his honey eyes, and now that they were finally married, Baby 5 was desperate to discover what his veiled words had meant.

With a chuckle, Law reluctantly pulled his hand back. "I'll take that as a 'yes,' but didn't I say that was one of my tamer thoughts? There's a better place I want you to put that mouth."

"Just tell me where, darling."

"Get on your knees."

Instantly she obeyed, the hard sound of the boney joints smacking down on the marble floor echoing through the room. Baby 5 hardly seemed to notice, though, as she realized her current position brought her eye-level with his crotch, cheeks flaming at the bulge straining against his dress pants.

Carefully combing back her hair so he could fully see her pretty face, he said, "I'm sure someone explained to you what's expected of a loving wife when she's in this position?"

Swallowing, she nodded, blunt, white teeth worrying her lip. "I've read about it in books and…Monet told me what to do. She said she's…sucked you off, before."

"Yeah, she has. Several times, actually. She was so jealous when she found out you'd be taking that honor from her." Tilting her chin up to meet his eyes, the Dark Doctor smirked. "She tried to talk me out of marrying you; said you'd never satisfy me like she could."

Baby 5's eyes widened, then narrowed in jealous rage, flames igniting within the violet orbs as she snarled, "I'll kill her!"

"Mmmm, maybe later. Right now, I think you should focus on proving her wrong." Threading his long fingers through her hair carefully so as to not dislodge the lacy veil, he tugged her face closer to his erection. "Show me you can do better than her. That you _deserve_ to be my wife. Start by unzipping me."

Determined to outdo the imagined rival for her husband's affections, Baby 5 studied his pants like a general making a battle plan. The light caught his metal zipper, and she suddenly recalled something Violet had told her about during the bachelorette party. Something she often did to drive Doffy wild whenever she was called to his chambers.

As carefully as she might handle the palace's best china, Baby 5 grasped the little metal tab between her teeth, tugging down slowly. Her amethyst eyes remained locked on his as each tooth of the zipper unlatched with a gentle click, until his trousers were gaping open and her nose brushed against the soft fabric of his boxer-briefs. She kissed up the covered bulge until she reached the waistband, trailing her fingers lightly along his abdominal muscles before hooking them inside the elastic, pulling the cotton down to at last release his straining erection.

Law's breath came out a little harsher at the show she put on. "Very good; Monet never did it like that. Such a smart, sexy wife I have."

Eyes lighting up at his praise, she gently wrapped her hand around his fully-erect length, though her heart sped up as she finally got a good look at it. The books she'd snuck from Giolla's room had always described a man's equipment as being absurdly long, but Law's, though intimidating, seemed far more manageable in comparison. About seven inches long and over an inch and a half thick, it felt like a steel rod covered in silk. The Corazon was usually such a cold man, but his shaft radiated heat against her palm, and she swore she could feel the blood pulsing through the thick veins. Giving it an experimental stroke, she blushed at Law's pleased grunt in response. Confidence rising, she leaned in to take him in her mouth, but just as she was about to wrap her ruby lips around the mushroomed tip, she paused.

"Why are you hesitating?" He barely managed to suppress a growl, hand tightening in her hair. Law was a patient man, but at this point, he was far too on edge to appreciate any teasing when he was so close to finally getting sweet relief. She'd better have a good explanation; otherwise he'd cut off her head and literally fuck her throat.

Baby 5's shoulders tensed at his tone and she averted her eyes in submission. "It's just…if she didn't want you to marry me, I'm worried Monet might have taught me the wrong way to do this. You know, as sabotage so you'd go back to her."

Law grinned, mood instantly lightening. Of course the harpy would be the first to inadvertently damage Baby 5's unquestioning trust in the Family. Jealousy was so easy to manipulate in his favor. "Aren't you just the cleverest little thing? She probably at least threw in a few nuggets of bad advice in hopes of making me regret choosing you." Rocking his hips forward, he brushed the leaking tip against her bottom lip, smearing a dollop of precum across the seam of her mouth. "I guess it's a good thing you practiced on my thumb. Start like that, and I'll tell you what else to do."

Relief that she hadn't made him angry was painted across her lovely face. Curious, she licked the drop of white fluid from her lips, surprised at the salty tang. Law's hips jerked slightly when she experimentally flicked tip of her tongue against the glistening head of his erection, and the smirk he threw down at her proved it had been a good thing. Eager to keep him happy, she finally wrapped her sweet mouth around the frenulum, strangely enjoying the musky taste of him.

"Fuck, yeah, like that. You're doing great, sweetheart, but I know you can take more."

Needing no more instruction than that, the dutiful woman opened her mouth wider, allowing him to gradually sink another three inches inside her wet cavern until he hit the back of her throat.

Carding his fingers through her thick black hair, his hips jerked as she gave his shaft a particularly delicious suck, tongue stroking the thick vein that pulsed along the underside of his length. Regardless of whether or not she'd be useful in his plans, Law was definitely patting himself on the back for securing such a delectable and eager concubine. "Just like that, Baby-ya," he praised. "Take a deep breath through your nose and relax your jaw; let's see how you handle deep-throating your husband's cock."

Obediently she did so, and Law could have cum just from the feeling of her hot, wet mouth slowly engulfing his straining length. It was far from a new sensation, but after over a month of celibacy, the delicious feeling of her tongue stroking him as he sank into her, combined with the light scrape of teeth and the sight of those luscious, cherry red lips wrapped around his girth, made it nearly as overwhelming as the first time.

For a moment, she choked, unable to breathe around the thickness of his meaty shaft, her gag reflex straining against him. Law took a few seconds to enjoy the sensation of her throat muscles constricting before pulling out, allowing her to take in a few desperate gulps of air.

It took an absurd amount of willpower to stop himself from shoving his cock back inside her, Baby 5's discomfort be damned. Logically, he'd known it would be too much for her—she'd never even been kissed before today, much less given head—but he just had the most twisted desire to push her limits and see how far he could go before she broke.

He ran the back of his tattooed fingers across her cheek. "I'm sorry, sweetheart; I thought you'd be able to take it. After waiting all month for you, I needed a proper blowjob, but I guess I expected too much," he said, disappointment bleeding into his voice.

"No!" she gasped, panicked. Law _needed_ her, and here she was, letting him down! "I can take it! I just wasn't doing it right!"

A devilish smirk curved his lips. Perhaps she'd be harder to break than he'd assumed, at least physically. After all, this was Baby 5—a woman willing to destroy herself to make someone happy. The prospect excited him. "Well, if you're sure you can do it, I'm not going to stop you. In fact, let's make it easier; why don't you focus on relaxing your throat and leave the rest to me?"

Swallowing hard, she nodded, once more opening her jaws as wide as possible and letting him fill her until the corners of her mouth hurt, wincing as the bulbus head of his cock bumped against the back of her throat. The fist in her hair angled her head back to take him better, while Law's other hand stroked along her bulging throat, coaxing the tense muscles to relax and swallow down the mix of saliva and precum that gathered in her slick mouth. Inch by inch he worked himself further down with slow, careful thrusts, murmuring encouragement as she took him, finally stopping with a pleased groan. Baby 5's eyes widened upon realizing her nose was buried in his pubic hair, the lightheadedness from lack of air and pride that she'd swallowed down all seven inches of him making her nipples pebble and sending thrilling tingles straight down into her core.

Face flushed and eyes dark with desire, Law gave the top of her head a little pat, like a dog who'd managed to get a new trick right. "There you go. Monet could never take me like this, but I knew you'd get there. Now just sit still and let me fuck your face."

Slow and steady, he rocked his hips back and forth, using her mouth and throat shamelessly. The hands fisted in her hair guided her up and down his cock with no resistance, the woman completely submitting herself to his needs. With enough training, he was sure she'd be able to take him like this whenever he desired—and if training failed, he was happy to surgically modify her.

Little whimpers and moans sent delicious vibrations up his shaft as her throat clenched, further increasing his pleasure. Looking down, Law couldn't imagine the innocent assassin looking more beautifully ruined. Tears had formed in her glazed eyes while drool leaked out of the straining corners of her mouth. The pure white veil was slightly askew in her mussed black hair. Scarlet burned across her cheeks as his swollen length pushed past plush lips with every thrust, and he swore he could feel her tongue rise up to stroke him. He was certain if he looked at her delicate neck, he'd see her throat bulging.

And yet, through the pain and tears, she looked almost blissful in the knowledge that she was pleasing her husband.

Her expression mixed with the pleasure he was feeling was enough to send Law over the edge. "I'm gonna cum, Baby-ya! Swallow every damn drop, sweetheart."

The Corazon didn't wait for her to brace herself, large palms merely holding her head in place as he fucked her face hard, groaning as his thick seed shot down her throat like liquid missiles. He could feel her desperately trying to swallow it all, the rippling of her throat muscles lewdly milking him.

Panting and pleased, he extracted himself carefully, stroking her tear-stained cheeks and whispering little compliments to the coughing maid. "You did so well, sweetheart. Took me beautifully. And that face—you looked so good sucking me off, I just couldn't help myself. I'm a lucky man to have you as my wife."

As she caught her breath and fought to swallow down the taste of him, her cheeks flushed further at his words of praise. Noticing this, Law chuckled as he rubbed her damp panties with his toe. "Did you cum just from sucking me off, Baby-ya?"

Whimpering, she rubbed her thighs together. "No, but if you need me to—"

Yanking her to her feet, he indulged in a deep, filthy kiss, tongue delving past her lips to taste the lingering drops of his seed still clinging to her teeth. When he finally pulled away to let her breathe, he chuckled, "As hot as I find the thought of you creaming yourself just from having my cock down your throat, I'd much rather feel you cum around me." He ducked his head to trail wet kisses along her jugular in a false apology. "Did I hurt you? The first time's never easy, but you did a great job."

"You mean that?" she rasped hoarsely. Law hoped he hadn't strained her throat too badly—he was looking forward to hearing her scream his name with what he had planned next.

"I'd never lie to you," he cooed, voice full of poisoned honey as he nipped at her neck. "And since you were such a good girl, I think you deserve a little reward. Would you like that, Baby-ya?"

"If…if you think I should be rewarded," she answered demurely, through the way her hands clutched his biceps betrayed her eagerness, especially when he started sucking the delicate flesh directly above her fluttering pulse.

Really, her pleasure shouldn't matter. She was just a weapon in his arsenal; a tool to be used and discarded as needed. Her purpose was to be his fuck toy, alibi, spy, and secret weapon. But there was a small part of him that wanted her to enjoy this. That soft spot he had for his childhood friend demanded that, as much as this was his victory, Baby 5's wedding night should be good for her, too.

Besides, the practical part of him knew that it was easier to ensnare the undying loyalty of those you've shown consideration to. It was how Doflamingo had managed to brainwash his "Family." If Law wanted to break Joker's hold on the loving-yet-volatile assassin and replace it with his own, he had to treat her even better.

Luckily for him, he was going to give her things the Heavenly Demon never would.

With a final luscious lick up to her ear, Law whispered, "You're so damn precious I just want to eat you up. Sit on the edge of the bed and spread your legs. I _love_ rewarding good girls like this."

Instantly she did so, and Law took a moment to appreciate the sensual picture she made. Her thighs were pale and muscular, the white stockings and garters covering much of the flesh but leaving a sliver of skin at the top tantalizingly exposed. Full breasts were barely contained by the corset as she took deep, steadying breaths. And at the apex of her legs he could see her slick arousal seeping into her white panties, coaxing him to bury his head between her thighs and have a taste.

Slowly, he sauntered towards her, leaning down to brush a teasing peck over her lips, smirking when she unconsciously tried to chase after him as he pulled away. "Hold still, sweetheart; a good girl accepts her reward graciously."

Her cheeks flushed further, and Law couldn't stop himself from letting out a soft laugh. _God, she's so easy. I wonder if I could make her cum just by talking? Hmmm, maybe that'll be tomorrow night's fun._ Mentally putting that on his agenda for the honeymoon, he slowly kissed and licked his way down her body, trailing his lips over the tops of her breasts, down her trim waist, smirking as she desperately tried not to wiggle as he teased her through the lace. Finally, his mouth reached her core. Firm hands stroked the exposed skin of her thighs before he looked up at her, grin stretching wide at her aroused expression when he ran his tongue along her covered slit.

"Ah, Law!" Baby 5 cried, burying her fingers in his dark hair as she tossed her head back.

In retaliation he sank his nails into her plump ass as he tugged her forward, mouth teasing her mercilessly. Even through the lace he could taste her feminine musk, and he knew the heat of his tongue was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She was undeniably untouched, but so wet and eager—practically begging to be used like a cheap whore.

Her hips twitched in time to his strokes, biting back mewls and moans as he pleasured her. Law had every intention of getting a better taste of her sweet juices later, but for now he retreated, ignoring her protests to reach under the bed and fish out a large box. "Don't worry; I'll give you more of that soon," he promised, grabbing her shoulder with his free hand and pushing her down onto the bed. "Lay back against the pillows, close your eyes, and put your hands over your head. Your reward is only just starting."

Aroused and keen to get more of her "reward," Baby 5 did so, though her brow did furrow in concern when she heard a soft metal clink. Her eyes snapped open as her strength was sapped from her the second the Seastone cuffs touched her skin. "Darling, why?" she cried, weakly jerking her arms, but the chain was securely connected to a secret hook at the bottom of the sturdy headboard. She was further pinned down by Law straddling her waist. As he removed the gloves that had protected his skin from the power-draining metal, he rolled his hips so she could feel how he was already once more half-hard in anticipation.

Flipping the key to her shackles into the air and catching it easily, Law gave her a devilish grin before slipping it into his pocket. "Because I like the idea of you being completely helpless while I ravish you. You're lucky it's just cuffs—I've gagged and blindfolded my past lovers when I've done this."

"But Seastone—"

"It's just a precaution; can't have you turning into a rocket mid-orgasm, can I?" he mocked. Holding out his hand, he surrounded her with a blue light as he whispered, "_Mes_."

"Law, what are you doing?!" she cried as her heart popped out of her heaving chest, floating delicately over to her sadistic husband.

The Corazon chuckled, his wicked gold eyes studying the rapidly beating organ in his hand. "We're married, aren't we? That makes this mine by rights. I just thought I'd give it a little attention."

"Wha-what do you mean?" she asked, a tremor in her voice. She'd seen him remove hearts before, but they'd always belonged to his enemies or people who seriously annoyed him. What had she done wrong? He said he was going to reward her for being a good girl, but this didn't seem like a reward to her!

In answer, Law brought the transparent cube to his lips, dusting a feather-light kiss to Baby 5's pulsing heart. It stuttered in his hand at the contact, and he watched the face of the chained woman beneath him contort in confused pleasure.

Like this, he had the power to crush the delicate organ to a pulp or give his new plaything sensations she'd never even imagined were possible. It was a hell of a rush, and Law intended to make it last. Honey eyes locked on her face, his tongue stroked up from the bottom of the left ventricle up to the aorta, relishing the way her mouth gasped in silent pleasure even as her brow furrowed in discomfort. Her fruitless writhing provided delicious stimulus to his hardening shaft as it rubbed against her stomach.

Reaching behind him, he stroked two long fingers along the soaked lace of her white panties, teasing her slit as he gave the heart another sensuous lick. The hips beneath him jerked in response, slick thighs attempting to snap together to trap his calloused digits, but he pulled away too quickly.

Helpless against the sensations, Baby 5 stared at him desperately, panic and lust warring in her eyes.

It was a look Law found unspeakably arousing. His fingers returned to curl against her, teasing her entrance through the barrier of her panties as he asked, "What is it, Baby-ya? Am I making you feel good?"

"Law, please…"

"You didn't answer my question; am I making you feel good? How can I trust you to be a good wife if you won't communicate with me?" he jeered with a smirk, pressing another fleeting kiss to the surface of the heart.

With a whimper, she managed to shakily respond, "It feels…strange. It m-makes me hot, but…scared, seeing you with my h-heart."

He knew she was being honest; he'd played with his own heart a few times, partially out of morbid curiosity, and the sensation was hard to put into words. Adrenaline was certainly a common reaction, but the human body—being confused due to the inherent _wrongness_ of such sensations inflicted upon a vital internal organ—usually let off a wide and fascinating array of responses. "You precious thing. Don't you trust me? I mean, sure, I've broken plenty of hearts," he said, giving it a little squeeze for emphasis. Baby 5 cried out in alarm and pain, and Law quickly loosened his grip, peppering kisses across it in apology, "but I'd never do such a thing to _you_."

"You…wouldn't?" she gasped, tears beading like pearls in her thick lashes.

Another kiss, this time more amorous with plenty of tongue, was his initial response. When she cried out in shocked pleasure, he rewarded her by finally slipping his hand inside her panties, giving her clitoris a firm rub. The little bundle of nerves was already slick with her juices and swollen with lust, prompting him to pinch it between his thumb and forefinger, chuckling at the way her hips tried to jerk under him in response.

"Of course not. You're _special_, Baby-ya. The one woman in the whole world I could imagine being my wife." Slowly, his index finger trailed down further to work its way inside her tight sex, chuckling darkly as she moaned. Experimentally, he gave a shallow thrust, and when she clenched around the digit tightly, he knew he had her.

Timing the curl and thrust of his finger to the licks and kisses he lavished across Baby 5's heart, he watched as her cheeks flushed, and her fearful whimpers gradually morphed into lustful pants and mewls. Pleased, Law decided to kick things up a notch, forcing another long finger inside while rubbing her pearl with his thumb.

His cock swelled as he felt her hips buck, even as she once again scrunched up her face in discomfort. "Mmmm, how does that feel, Baby-ya?"

"It…it hurts. Just a little…"

"Of course it does. A precious little virgin like you is going to be amazingly tight."

"I'm not sure you'll fit," she whimpered, remembering just how much of a strain deep-throating him had been. She knew the female body was designed for this, but if two fingers were already stretching her, the idea of taking his cock seemed impossible.

"Oh, I'll fit. You just need some extra preparation," he purred, finally returning her heart to the perfectly cubic hole in her chest before crawling down her beautiful body. He reluctantly removed his fingers from her warm depths, but only so he could strip her panties from her toned legs and finally get a good look at his prize.

_Fuck!_ Law thought lustfully, black pupils dilating as he stared down at her quim. Pink and glistening, her netherlips looked just as kissable as the ones on her face. Her clit was swollen and practically demanded he play with it, while the scent of her desire teased his nose. What surprised him, however, was that she was perfectly smooth and waxed, except for a small, neatly trimmed patch of dark hair in the shape of a swirling heart, much like his tattoos.

"Do…do you like it?" his bride asked, voice trembling in anticipation. "Since it's your motif, I thought—"

"God, you are just begging me to fuck you, aren't you?" he growled. Really, she couldn't have declared herself his property any more clearly, and Law felt his shaft swell even more.

"So, you like it?"

Leaning in, he pressed a fleeting kiss to her sensitive pearl. Naturally, she bucked at the electric sensation, and he responded by blowing a stream of cool air over it before replying, "It'll do for tonight, but tomorrow, you're shaving it so I can replace it with something more…permanent." Raking his eyes across her beautiful, untouched body, he flashed his teeth wickedly. He could already picture it—his hearts tattooed on the smooth, sweet flesh above her ripe quim, ass, and around both nipples.

"Of course, darling," she mewled breathlessly.

"Good girl," was all he bothered to say before he hooked her legs over his shoulders and dove in to properly feast on her juices. Finally, he didn't have to hold himself back; the flat of his tongue lapped at her dripping slit with abandon while his sideburns rubbed roughly at the delicate skin of the maid's inner thighs. Baby 5's cries of pleasure grew louder as he moved his mouth up to wrap his lips around her throbbing pearl, sucking hard as he thrust two fingers back inside her aching canal.

His tongue delicately flicked the pulsing bundle of nerves as he curled the digits against her G-spot. Baby 5's back arched off the bed in response. "You like that?"

"Y-yes," she mewled, hands balling into tight fists, her nails digging into her palms as she helplessly writhed beneath him. God, he was incredible! She'd never felt anything like this! Every time he twisted his fingers and flicked his tongue across her clit, another surge of fire and lightning overwhelmed her, making her toes curl and heart pound. It was a like a spring was coiling tighter and tighter in her lower belly, and she instinctively knew it was only a matter of time before it snapped.

Law could tell she was close. Her quim began to spasm around his fingers while her high-pitched cries bordered on shrieks, and for a moment, he considered denying her the orgasm that had been building up. But as much as he wanted to see her twist and squirm in frustration, he wanted to hear her scream as he pushed her over the edge so much more. And with how tight she was, the orgasm would make penetration easier for both of them.

So instead he pressed on, even managing to work a third finger inside before his bride at last came apart. Her back arched completely off the bed as she screamed his name in extasy, her sweet cream gushing over his chin and hand as her thighs clenched tightly around his head out of pure reflex.

It took Baby 5 a while to calm down from such an overwhelming orgasm, Law's tongue sadistically lapping at her musky essence through the aftershocks, prolonging her climax. Tremors wracked her body with every hot lick, and when her legs finally relaxed enough for him to extract himself, the Corazon smirked down at her with an almost feral smugness. The flushed look of rapture did his ego good; she was staring at him like he was a god.

"So," he drawled as he crawled upwards, brushing his damp lips against her mouth to let her taste her own juices, "did my lovely wife enjoy her reward?"

Barely able to catch her breath, she still attempted to chase after his lips as he pulled away. "Ye-yeah," she panted. Her first orgasm had been earth-shattering and like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She felt like a stripped wire—exposed and sparking at the slightest touch.

"Such a good, _sweet_ girl," he purred, running his tongue along his upper lip to clean away the glistening cum. "You taste so much better than the whores I used to play with. Sweeter than honey. I think I'll eat you out for dessert every night." Wordlessly, he activated his _Room_, and he chuckled as he watched her instinctively flinch at the blue light. "Now, now; I'm not going to play with your heart again." _At least, not literally,_ he thought. He pulled the key out of his pants pocket before _Shambling_ them, along with her corset and his underwear, off to the other side of the room. Careful to avoid touching the metal with his bare skin, Law unlocked the Seastone cuffs, dropping a light kiss to the assassin's abused wrists once they were finally free.

With nothing to act as a barrier between them, his cock ground hotly against Baby 5's aching cunt. "Ready to truly consummate the marriage?" he murmured, draping one of her legs over his hip as he lined up with her entrance. It was a rhetorical question—he intended on fucking her regardless of her answer. The woman existed to serve his needs, and with the serum now in full effect, Law was primed and ready to fill her with as much of his cum as she could take.

But the illusion of choice was important if he wanted to completely turn her to his side.

Baby 5 swallowed hard, clearly still nervous, but even more afraid of disappointing her husband.

Sensing her hesitation, he crooned, "I'll make you feel good, Baby-ya. I promise. That orgasm was just a taste of what I can give you. Don't you trust me?" He gave a slight pout for extra measure, and when she reached up to grab his biceps, bracing herself, he knew he had her.

Inch by inch Law sank his hot, pulsing shaft into her tight, slick sex, taking his time partially for his virgin bride's sake, but mainly so he could savor the moment. Part of him wondered why he was enjoying this so much—tight and sexy as she was, fucking Baby 5 wasn't that different from anyone else.

Then again, she was living proof that he'd managed to play Doflamingo for a fool. That his patience and subtle machinations were finally beginning to pay off. That Joker might have been powerful and difficult to kill, but he wasn't some omniscient, unbeatable god—he was a mortal man that could be manipulated and beaten.

Claiming Baby 5, one of his most loyal subordinates, meant Trafalgar D. Water Law was one step closer to avenging Cora-san, and _that_ was something to savor.

"You're…so big!" the woman beneath him whimpered, nails digging into his tattooed arms as the intrusion stretched her virgin cunt. Even during the rare moments she'd sought to pleasure herself, she'd never been so _full_. It bordered on painful, the way his girth worked the untrained muscles. "Law, it's too much!"

He could have laughed. An assassin who could transform into weapons complaining about pain? How ridiculous. "Now now, Baby-ya—a good girl would take her husband's cock without complaint. It might be overwhelming right now, but soon you'll be begging me for more," he rasped, leaning forward to wrap his lips around one of her neglected nipples. She _would_ beg him. He didn't care what tricks or techniques he had to use; he'd have her screaming his name and cumming around his cock like the desperate whore that she was. It wasn't just for the sake of testing her limits and loyalty; his pride demanded that she ended the night a flushed, lustful mess.

He'd waited weeks—_years_—for this, and he deserved nothing less.

Sneaking a hand between them, he flicked his thumb over her swollen and sensitive clit, smirking around her nipple when he felt her walls ripple around him in response. Wet tongue curling around the peachy nipple, he carefully strummed her little bundle of nerves with surgical precision as he slowly sank deeper inside her cunt. He could hear her pained whimpers gradually morph into ones of pleasure, and his free hand stroked up her sweaty body to play with her neglected breast, pinching and squeezing the amazingly soft skin.

His mouth released her nipple with a lewd, wet pop as he finally bottomed out, and a low, satisfied groan escaped his throat. She may have complained about him being too big, but her cunt eagerly sucked him in, silken walls instinctively milking his cock.

"See?" he grunted, giving a shallow thrust as she moaned beneath him wantonly. "I knew you could take it."

"Ye-yes, darling!" she gasped, hips bucking experimentally to meet his thrust. When the friction resulted in a hot pulse of pleasure rocking through her core, she wrapped her arms around Law's neck and threw back her head, submitting herself to him fully.

Thrusting hard and pulling out slowly, Law relished the feel of Baby 5's wet heat milking his thick, meaty shaft. His fingers clutched her hips with a white-knuckled grip, lifting her ass off the bed so he could get a better angle, snapping into her hard enough to knock the breath from her lungs. His thumb was long enough to continue stroking her pearl, and his grin turned utterly depraved when the curved tip of his hot length pressed against her G-spot, coaxing a shocked and shameless cry from her lips. He didn't think he could get any harder, but good god, her sexy little mewls and moans right in his ear made his balls tighten and his cock throb.

Baby 5 was in heaven, overwhelmed by the heady fire Law's thick cock stoked inside her. Her heaving chest was flushed to match her face, her jaw hung loose as she moaned helplessly, and her sensitive breasts brushed headily against his chest every time he rammed into her, taking care to hit that magic spot inside her every time. That knot of pressure was building up again, tightening with every thrust, but somehow, she knew their current pace wouldn't be enough to send her over the edge.

Or at the very least, she was certain she wouldn't cum until Law gave her permission, and that wouldn't happen until he got exactly what he wanted from her.

"Are you ready to start begging?" he groaned as he forced himself to maintain a slow and steady pace. Oh, he'd fuck her senseless, but not until she did what he asked. "Even good girls like you have to earn the right to cum. Tell me how much you like getting fucked and beg me for more."

It was positive reinforcement, in a way; so long as she did exactly as he commanded, she'd get the pleasure she craved. The pleasure only _he_ could give her.

"Please, Law," she mewled in his ear, nailed scraping enticingly down his tattooed back, "you feel so good. I love getting fucked by you! Please, use me like you promised!"

Oh, she couldn't have phrased that better.

Hooking her legs over his shoulders, he groaned as the new angle allowed her to squeeze him even more tightly. He halted his thrusts to lean forward and kiss her languidly, practically folding Baby 5 in half as pressed her legs to her chest.

When he pulled away, Law smirked devilishly as he whispered, "You asked for it, sweetheart."

Forsaking any restraint, he proceeded to fuck her brutally, hips rapidly pistoning in and out of her like a jackhammer. The bed creaked with the force of this thrusts, though the sound was nearly impossible to hear over Baby 5's desperate cries.

After what felt like an eternity, her silken walls clutched his cock like a vise as she erupted with pleasure. The greedy way she milked him was enough to set Law off, his hot, sticky cum gushing into her womb. A calloused thumb ground against her clit to drag the feeling out as he let his softening shaft rest inside her, relishing her warmth and the way she tensed and rippled around him.

Sweaty, panting, and pleased, the Surgeon of Death eventually pulled out to study his handiwork. Baby 5 looked utterly debauched and satisfied, just like he'd always dreamed. Sweat-slicked hair gleamed like obsidian. Creamy skin glistened under the dim lights. Rosy nipples were diamond hard and straining for more stimulation on her abused chest. Red welts from where his fingers had grabbed her ass would surely darken into purple bruises to match her eyes. Drops of white sperm and her own translucent juices leaked from her swollen quim.

The sight, combined with the stimulating effects of the serum in his bloodstream and the fact that he was still horny after a month of celibacy, made his cock ache for more.

Gently, he fisted her thick black locks and coaxed her onto her hands and knees, drawing her head towards his lap. He hadn't fully softened, so his shaft, practically gleaming from their combined juices, stood at half-mast, eager for stimulation before the next round. "Clean me up, Baby-ya. With your mouth."

Panting, the maid obeyed, wrapping her hot little mouth around his cock and swirling her tongue around the leaking tip. With the hand fisted in her hair guiding her, she licked up and down the length of him, lapping up the salty cocktail of their mixed cum. For a moment, she wondered if he planned on fucking her face again, but he seemed to like the teasing kisses and sucks she pressed to the sides of his erection, making no move to force himself back down her throat.

"Mmmm, where'd you learn to do this, sweetheart?" he purred as the flat of her tongue ran along the sensitive vein that protruded from the underside of his shaft.

She pulled away to answer, her hot breath inadvertently teasing him as she replied, "Nowhere, darling. I was just imagining it was a popsicle."

"Do you always eat popsicles like that?"

"I will if you want me to."

His only response was a low chuckle, his licked-clean rod once more hard and aching. He knew he could go at least another round before he needed a break—but oh, what position to choose? There were just so many ways he wanted to fuck her; he was simply spoiled for choice.

Pulling Baby 5 onto his lap, he held her right above his pulsing erection. He took a moment to grind the tip against her entrance, teasing her with the anticipation of penetration, but refusing to sink into her just yet.

"Eager for my cock now, eh?" he asked as she wiggled in his firm grip above him, anxiously trying to sink onto his turgid member.

As the mushroomed tip brushed her pulsing clit, Baby 5 whimpered and nodded. The two intense orgasms had been exhausting, yet she still craved more. She'd never felt pleasure like what Law had given her, and as sore as she was from his rough pounding, she ached even more for him to fill her up again and bring her over the edge once again.

Gold eyes glimmered in devilish glee. Perhaps it was because she'd stayed a virgin so long, but it appeared his innocent bride was well on her way to becoming a nymphomaniac. "Then ask me nicely."

"Please, Law," she squeaked as he caught one of her pebbled nipples in his mouth and gave a sharp little bite.

"Please what?" he muttered against her pale flesh, nuzzling the soft globe.

"Pl-please fuck me again."

"Good girl," he chuckled as he languidly lowered her back onto his cock. "What position should I fuck you in this time? Any suggestions?" His long fingers caressed down her spine to slip between her smooth ass cheeks, the tip of his middle finger teasingly brushing against her puckered hole. "I've filled your mouth and cunt—shall we go for the hat trick?"

"I-it doesn't matter to me," she gasped, though there was clear hesitation in her voice. Law didn't miss the way the muscles in her pert rear tensed at the suggestion. "So long as you're happy."

Annoyed, he stopped, hand moving from her ass to harshly grab her chin he could glare down at her. "You're evading the question. If you don't want to get fucked in the ass tonight, say so. I won't stand for a dishonest wife," he snapped. Much as he wanted her as his pliant little fuck toy, it was more important that she never even dreamed of lying to him. She'd of course be required to lie to the rest of the Family, but to him, she needed to be an open book. There was only room for one manipulator in this marriage, after all.

Law suddenly had a wicked idea. Cock still buried inside her, he rolled onto his back, groaning as the new position made her sink down even further onto his aching length. Steadying his breathing, he let one hand rest behind his head while the other gripped the maid's waist. "If can't tell me how you want to be fucked, you'll have to show me."

"What?" she asked, eyes wide and slightly panicked.

His grin was sensual and cruel. "Ride me. Fuck yourself on my cock. Rub your clit. Do whatever it takes to make yourself cum."

"I can't!"

"Didn't you promise to be a loyal, obedient wife, Baby-ya? And yet here you are, on our wedding night, already disobeying me."

"I…but…"

"You're to do as I say, when I say it. When I tell you to ride my cock while touching yourself, I don't care if you think it's selfish to take your own pleasure; _just do it_."

The pathetic little whimpers she made might have swayed a lesser man, but Law simply lay there, watching her struggle internally. If she was going to be part of his plan, he needed her to obey any order he gave her. If she couldn't give herself an orgasm because Law told her so, how was she ever to be trusted to follow him during his coup?

Finally, with no choice but to accept the Dark Doctor's sadistic will was greater than hers, Baby 5's pale, slender fingers slowly inched down to her swollen clitoris, experimentally giving it a light rub. The reaction was immediate; her hips bucked involuntarily as the over-sensitive bundle of nerves reacted to the sudden stimulation.

The man beneath her groaned as her walls clenched around his length, and he could see the wheels turning in her head. "Do that again, sweetheart," he rasped, his grip on her hip tightening. Obediently, she did so, sending more shockwaves through her core, once more earning a pleased sound from her husband.

It finally clicked that her taking her _own_ pleasure would bring _Law_ pleasure, and she took to her task with gusto, flexing her hips and thighs so she bounced up and down on his thick shaft, her back arching as it hit that secret spot inside her. Masturbation had never felt right to her, but this was different; Violet and Monet had told her that men rarely cared about a woman's pleasure, but clearly her darling Law was the exception!

"Much better," the man in question growled, forcing his own hips to remain still, relegating himself to do nothing more than watch and guide her. At least physically. Throughout the night he'd been forcing himself to keep his words cloyingly sweet, but now that his snare was surely tightening around her, it was time to test the waters with some dirty talk. "You look fucking delicious like that. I think you were made for my cock."

"W-we were—ah!—destined to be together!" was her strained reply as she rested her free hand on his hard chest to give herself better leverage.

"You think destiny had anything to do with how horny I get you?" he scoffed with a smug grin, flicking his thumb across her pearl for a brief moment before moving it out of her reach, smirk widening at her disappointed cry. "Don't sell my skills short. I've made women cream themselves just by talking. And you…well, you've starred in my wet dreams for years. If it hadn't been for Joker, I would have fucked you in every room of the palace a hundred times over."

"I…I never thought you wanted me…" she admitted as she quickened her pace, chasing after that fire Law had ignited in her earlier. It was harder without his touch, but he needed her to fuck herself on him, and she wouldn't dare disappoint her beloved.

The way she clenched his throbbing erection was sweet torture. "Well, I guess you were wrong," he groaned, unable to stop himself from bucking slightly. When she moaned in response and rested both palms on his chest, he glared, grabbing a slender hand and forcing it back between her legs. "I never told you to stop touching yourself, Baby 5."

Small white teeth sank into her abused bottom lip as she once more pinched and rubbed her pearl. It felt so good, especially when combined with the way Law's hard cock stretched her so perfectly.

But…it still wasn't what she needed. The coil of pleasure in her belly was tightening, but not nearly as much as when Law had touched her. It just wasn't _enough_. Wasn't _right_. Her body was supposed to be his to play with—like this, it felt like _she_ was using _him_.

"Law," she simpered, peering down at him through her thick lashes, pouting in what she hoped was a seductive manner, "don't you want to touch me?"

It wasn't hard to catch onto her game—she had never been good at subtlety—and Law smirked cruelly in response. "I'll touch you when you tell me what I want to hear."

"I…please, fuck me in the ass," she whimpered, pinching her clit harder in hopes of pushing herself just a little bit closer to that daunting precipice, but climax remained out of reach. Violet had warned her that being taken in that hole would hurt more than the others, but if that's what it took to finally get Law to bring her over the edge, she'd endure it.

Tempting as it was to take her up on that offer, partially as punishment for continuing to lie to him, Law staunchly refused. As much as he'd love to defile all three of her virgin holes in one night, training his new concubine honesty and obedience was far more important. Besides, leaving that one orifice unfucked gave him something to look forward to. Perhaps he'd save it for a special occasion…

He shook himself out of his fantasy when Baby 5 clenched sharply around him, back bowed as she rubbed herself harder. From the way her cheeks flushed and the desperate sounds that were pouring from her throat, it was clear she was caught on the precipice of her climax, but not quite able to push herself over.

"You're still lying to me, sweetheart. I'm not going to do a damn thing until you give me the answer I'm looking for."

"What…you're looking…for?" she panted, aroused mind desperately trying to figure out what he wanted so he'd just fucking touch her and release the tight knot that twisted tighter and tighter inside her pulsing core.

Licking his lips lewdly, he purred, "Tell me what you want, Baby-ya. Tell me what dirty things you want me to do to you."

Swallowing hard, managed to choke out, "I…I want you to fuck me."

Law rewarded her honesty by removing her hand from her clit and replacing it with his own, giving the poor, abused bundle of nerves a brief but tantalizing grind before resting his palm back on her hip. "How do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to bend you over my desk and take you from behind? To spank your cute little ass until it's red and throbbing, then fuck it brutally while I play with your greedy cunt? Do you want me to tie you up and fuck you with an assortment of toys?"

"Yes~" she moaned, furiously riding his cock like she needed it to live, bucking in a frantic attempt to have his thumb brush against her pearl again. She was so close, she just needed that last touch from Law…

He wasn't letting her have her way, though. "Wrong. Those are _my_ fantasies. I'm asking you to tell me what _you_ want. _Now_."

Like waves futilely crashing against the rocks, Baby 5 clawed and grasped at the Dark Doctor's chest, wordlessly begging him to just touch her, but he stood resolute.

"L-Law, please," she finally screamed, tears welling up in her amethyst eyes. "I just want to cum! That's all I want! I can't make myself…" she trailed off, face a lovely scarlet as she buried it in her hands, ashamed and aroused and utterly desperate.

Gold eyes widened in both understanding and fascination. So, her psychological damage was to the extent that she couldn't even take her own pleasure? Couldn't climax at her own touch because her mind saw that as being selfish? No wonder she'd been so responsive to his touch. So eager for another orgasm. She'd likely never fully experienced one before tonight.

Oh, this just got so much better.

Grabbing her muscular waist with both hands, he slammed her down onto his cock, his hips snapping upwards to meet her halfway, smiling like the devil himself as she let out a gasping cry in response when the curved tip hit her G-spot. "Such a needy little thing," he chuckled, brutally fucking up into her. "You weren't desperate to get married; you were desperate to get fucked, weren't you?"

"Ah! No, I—" she tried to argue, only to be cut off by a sudden climax, her mental barriers finally deeming it acceptable for her to cum.

"You were looking for a hard, thick cock, not a ring," he taunted, continuing to take her through the aftershocks. Mischievously, he shifted his hand so he could rub his thumb over her pearl, relishing the way her slick walls spasmed and clenched him so perfectly as he once more prolonged her orgasm. "You would have spread your legs for anyone. Poor Baby 5 couldn't get the job done herself, so she was willing to marry the scum of the earth just so she could finally get off. What a slutty little minx."

He hit his own peak just as her tears started to fall, hot cum filling her tight cunt while saline drops splashed on his bare chest.

As soon as he caught his breath, Law flipped them over so he could hover above her, relishing her broken expression like an artist appreciating his work. Sweaty, crying, flushed, and caught between post-orgasmic bliss and despair, hers was a face he chose to burn into his memories.

Yet as much he enjoyed taking her apart, he would always make sure to put her back together; she just wasn't as much fun in pieces, and that went for her mind, too. It was almost funny—even though he was trying to turn her into an obedient, compliant little weapon and plaything, he was remiss to relinquish that feisty spark she had. He always liked that she was willing to talk back to him, and he was a greedy man; he wanted both her obedience and her fire.

It would take some time and careful maneuvering, but he was patient, and the result was well worth the effort.

Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he cooed, "Lucky for you, I _like_ slutty little minxes, and you're definitely my favorite."

"I-I am?" she hiccupped.

Cupping her face, he tenderly wiped away her tears, smirking slightly when he saw he was smearing her juices on her cheek. Leaning in, he licked away the mess, relishing the salty taste of her pain and pleasure. "Of course you are you precious thing. And so long as you're only a slut for _my_ cock, I'll give you all the pleasure you could ever ask for. Because I'm your _husband_, and I always reward my good girl."

Her smile was so beautifully ruined beneath him, he was nearly tempted to fuck her again, but his body demanded a break to properly recover. Acquiescing to his body's needs, he pulled out and reclined against the headboard, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist to pull her slick, exhausted figure against him. The veil in her hair was barely holding on to a few tangled strands, and he chuckled, plucking out the white lace comb and tossing it carelessly over the side of the bed.

As Baby 5 cuddled against him, Law activated his _Room_ to fetch a cigarette and a lighter from his desk. The little orange flame licked at the end of the white stick as he promptly lit it, taking a long, steadying drag.

"So," he began, releasing the smoke from his lungs as studied his thoroughly fucked wife, "was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"It felt amazing, darling," Baby 5 replied, glancing up at the cigarette enviously. "Was it…everything you wanted, Law?"

"I got exactly what I wanted," he murmured, rubbing his thumb along her swollen lower lip. "I knew he was wrong about you."

"He?"

Though his expression remained carefully neutral, he could feel dark anticipation rise as he prepared to break her just a little more. "Joker thought you wouldn't be able to satisfy me. Hell, none of the men did; they assumed you'd be a prude. Even took bets at the bachelor party on whether or not you'd get me to cum tonight."

The naive maid's jaw dropped slightly at the revelation. "They did?"

Law took a long, deep drag of his cigarette, drawing out her torturous doubts before he finally replied, "Mmm, I had faith in you, though. I knew such a good, obedient wife would give me all the pleasure I could ever ask for. Even if you did need some coaxing."

"I…I'm sorry," she whimpered, looking away in shame.

A tattooed hand gripped her chin, carefully turning her head back to face him. His other hand pressed the butt of the cigarette to the seam of her mouth, enticing her to part her lips and take it. "Shhh, it's okay; now that we're married, we'll have plenty of time to practice. You've heard how…insatiable I am, and as my wife, it's your duty to fulfill my needs."

Her eyes lit up. "Of course!"

"My needs aren't just sexual, you know," he warned. "Now that you're mine, that means you're part of the Heart Army. Pica may outrank you, but you're _my_ subordinate now, so you no longer answer to him. My commands take the highest priority. So if I have a mission or task for you, you'll obey without question, right?"

"Anything you need, Law!" she said happily. Though she'd miss serving with Buffalo and the rest of the Pica Army, it felt so good to know that her beloved wanted her at his side, even in battle.

Law couldn't stop the dark, wickedly pleased smirk from curling his lips. Snatching the cigarette away, he gave her a long, hard kiss to compose himself. For a few minutes, he relished the way the assassin enthusiastically allowed him to dominate her mouth, tongues curling and stroking until they were finally forced to part for air. "That's what I like to hear from my good girl. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes!" she panted.

He gently ran his fingers through her sweaty, tangled locks before cradling her cheek with his palm. "Even from the rest of the family? Can you do as good a job keeping this secret as you have my name?"

"Anything for you, darling!" she cooed, nuzzling him affectionately.

His deep voice practically dripped with false concern. "Joker expects us to have a child together. Now, while I know you'll be a wonderful mother, I'm scared; what if I didn't remove all of my Amber Lead Disease, and it passes onto the baby? I couldn't bear to watch my child suffer like I did."

Violet eyes widened, the maid's mind quickly remembering how weak and sickly Law had been as a kid. Of course he wouldn't want his own children to endure the pain and stigma he had. And it might just kill her to watch her son or daughter wither away due to illness. "I understand, Law," she said sadly, wrapping her arms around his waist to comfort him. "You need me to lie and say that it's my fault; that I'm the reason we can't have children."

Long tattooed fingers stroked soothingly up and down her bare back. "No, but your consideration is appreciated. Doflamingo's given me one year to study our DNA and do what I can to ensure we have a kid to carry on my legacy. But that's not my only concern."

She looked up at him, silently begging him to tell her what was on his mind. He knew she wouldn't be able to bear the thought of her darling husband having troubled thoughts, especially now that he was dangling the possibility of a child in front of her.

"Perhaps I'm worrying over nothing concerning my disease, but even if you give birth to a perfect, healthy baby, I have so many enemies—people who might want to hurt our child. I even suspect there might be a traitor in our midst."

Baby 5 gasped. "What?! Who?!"

He hid his grin by taking a long drag of the cigarette. Who indeed? "Right now, I can't say—I only know that someone wants me dead." That person was Doflamingo, of course, though only after he'd performed the eternal youth surgery. But at the sharp, protective gleam in his wife's eyes, Law knew it was exactly the right thing to say. "I know we're all supposed to be one big, happy family, but the Heart Seat is highly sought-after. Vergo is still bitter that Joker gave it to a disrespectful kid. Trebol frequently undermines my suggestions. Even Pica's shown jealousy towards me, since no one mocks my voice." Leaning in, he brushed his lips over hers. "I hate to say it, but you're the only one I can trust, Baby-ya. The only one I know really, truly cares about me. The only one who would never even _think_ to betray me."

"Really?"

"Of course. Why else would Trebol have proposed? He must have caught on that I had feelings for you and wanted to steal you away."

The fact that the disgusting executive had obviously proposed as a joke and had taken it back was irrelevant; in Baby 5's cracked, romantic mind, this was a completely logical explanation. "He…to think I was almost stupid enough to accept his proposal!" she cried, burying her face in her hands in shame. He darling Law had been pining after her, and she's nearly given herself over to another! Oh, how could her beloved even look at her, knowing she'd been so careless?

A pair of rough hands gently pried her fingers from her face, and gold eyes peered at her with adoration. "I forgive you, Baby-ya," Law murmured, leaning in to brush a soft kiss to her lips. "What matters is you married me, and Trebol's plans were foiled. But I don't doubt he has something else up that snotty sleeve…"

"I'll never fall for his tricks again!" she exclaimed, clutching his hands in hers, eyes full of earnest determination. "You said I'm the only one you trust? Then you're the only one I trust! You were right, back in the lab; you're the only one that cares about me enough to tell me the truth."

Oh, the irony of it all. Still, perhaps later on he'd be more honest, once she was securely tangled in his web. He'd show her the dark side of the Doflamingo Family, offer up more proof that none of them had ever given a shit about her, and ensure that once his final plan for revenge was set in motion, she was past the point of no return.

The image of him standing over Joker's dead, mutilated body was a regular fantasy, but now he envisioned Baby 5 resolutely at his side, arm a smoking gun as she shot a bullet or two into the heartless corpse for good measure.

The very thought brought a smile to his face, and he knew exactly what he had to say next.

Nuzzling her nose with his, Law whispered, "Baby-ya, I need to you promise me one last thing."

"Anything."

"If you see Joker trying to kill me, I need you to fight him with everything you have."

"What?! But Doffy—"

"—has killed your fiancés before without hesitation. Perhaps it's all some sick joke; to give you exactly what you've always wanted, then steal it away," he sighed, hand dropping to run his palm up and down her thigh. The white stockings were smooth against his skin, and the likelihood of exactly who gave her the wedding lingerie once more taunted him. "Where you're concerned, he seems to become somewhat…irrational and cruel. Despite us clearly being perfect for each other, it took a ridiculous amount of convincing to make him agree to our union." Law's other hand cupped her chin, tilting her head upwards so he could look into her eyes with trepidation. "I even wondered if perhaps…he wanted you for himself."

"That's ridiculous, Law—Doffy sees me as his little sister!"

A midnight blue eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Does he? No one can deny he's even more insatiable than me when it comes to women. He's been dressing you in that skimpy maid uniform for years—if he really saw you as his sister, he'd never put your body on display like that. He even told me he'd take you for himself if it weren't for the fact that it would be the end of his bachelor lifestyle."

"He…did he really?" she whispered, an edge of horror in her voice.

It took everything he had not to smile as he hammered the final nail in the coffin. "Baby-ya, who gave you your wedding lingerie?"

"…Joker did."

Law shook his head. "Once we're on our honeymoon, we'll burn it and I'll buy you a new set—the idea that he might be fantasizing about you in that puts me ill at ease."

Baby 5 nibbled on her lower lip in thought. "But darling, if Joker wanted me for himself, why did he let you marry me?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say he's got a long-term plan." He pretended to think it over as he ran his thumb across her abused pout; she'd bit through the delicate skin hard enough that a few minuscule droplets of blood had bubbled to the surface, staining her already ruby lips a deeper red. "He only agreed to my request for your hand in marriage on the condition that I impregnate you with another medical genius—someone to replace me once I die giving him the Perennial Youth Surgery. Perhaps…once I'm gone, he intends to make his move. Take you for himself under the guise of providing for the widow of his late executive. He'd have you, eternal youth, and his next Corazon all in one fell swoop."

"I'd never betray you like that, Law," Baby 5 insisted. "Even if you died, I'd never even look at another man. And I'd certainly never marry the one that killed you!"

The Dark Doctor smiled like a leopard who'd had a baby deer stumble into its claws. "I know you wouldn't. But if that's really what Joker's planning, we need to be careful. We can't let him know we suspect him. We certainly can't be sure who else in the Family might be in on it. So I need you to play the part of the feisty, dutiful maid and assassin while keeping your eyes and ears open for anything useful."

"Absolutely. Anything I uncover that could be of use, I'll tell you."

"Good girl. And if the day comes where he realizes we're onto him, do you promise to protect me, Baby-ya? To be a good wife and come to your husband's defense should Doflamingo try to kill me?"

"Of…of course."

Kissing her forehead to hide his smirk, he replied, "Such a good girl. I knew I was right to marry you."

She beamed vibrantly at him; despite discovering that the people she'd considered her family had been plotting against her, she was comforted by the fact that she had Law by her side.

Wrapping her arms around his waist and gently kissing his tattooed pectorals, Baby 5 sighed contentedly. "It all feels like a fairy tale; I spent years looking for love, and there you were, right in front of me."

The word "love" ripped at Law's heart for a moment as Cora-san's smiling face and final words overwhelmed his mind. What would his savior say if he knew what had been done in his name? Would he regret sacrificing himself for the sake of a man who would go on to take his place as Corazon?

It didn't matter. Really, Law was doing more than the dead Marine had; he was successfully leading Baby 5 away from the Doflamingo Pirates. He was putting an end to the Heavenly Demon's criminal empire. He would eliminate one of the _shichibukai_ and perhaps even free Dressrosa as a result.

Not that he cared about any of that. All that mattered was revenge—the rest was just a lucky side effect.

Pushing away the memory of the man who had tried to protect him from this life, Law pulled his new wife flush against him. "Ready for another round, sweetheart?"

"Already?" she gasped as his mouth latched onto her throat, sucking a bright red hickey onto her neck—a mark of ownership nearly as unmistakable as the ring around her finger.

"All this talk of Joker lusting after you makes me want to remind myself that you belong to me; heart, mind, and body," he purred, stroking her lush curves. "And you did tell me to use you however I needed tonight."

"I did," she agreed, turning her head to catch his lips in a kiss. He readily returned it, hands busying themselves with ridding her of the white stockings so she lay naked and defenseless to his lustful attentions.

Perhaps Cora-san wouldn't approve of his actions. Would think him as cruel and monstrous as Joker. Right now, Law didn't care. He deserved this. Life had been one massive pile of shit for him, from the Amber Lead to the genocide of Flevance to his servitude to Doflamingo—the universe owed him something as simple as a dutiful, sexy wife who could aid him in his ultimate plans.

Law needed this small victory to keep going. A reminder that his goal was attainable. And even if the universe didn't owe him anything, Baby 5 did—he gave her her dream, so she had damn well better be willing to sacrifice everything for his.

They'd both be free of Joker or die trying.

The End


End file.
